


The Demon Gundam

by quicksylver28



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Aliens, Angst, Demons, Explicit Language, Multi, Romance, Underage Sex, Violence, eh... whatever, sexual torture using mind control?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksylver28/pseuds/quicksylver28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Way Back When Fic</p>
<p>i have these epic story arcs in my head that i almost never write down. this was an attempt to get some of these characters into a story with the G boys</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Demon Gundam  
by quicksylver

Standard disclaimers apply...all original characters owned by me.  
No unautorised posting allowed. 

Chapter 1

Duo Maxwell laughed loudly as his scythe sliced through two more Leos, causing them to burst into giant balls of fire and light. This battle was intense and totally out of control, just the way he liked it. His mirth was quickly cut short as he was jolted against the seat braces of his gundam; a lone Leo had crept up and had held him from behind.

"Dammit!" he swore, trying to wriggle free of the mobile suit's vice like grip.

"Imagine going out in such an asshole way, boy is Heero ever gonna kill me... that is if I make it out of this alive!" Duo groaned, thinking about the glare that his psychotic partner would give him for being such a baka.

Just then the Deathscythe rocked back, the first of the Leos had arrived and had begun it's attack. Duo bit his lip in pain as he was thrown roughly against the braces. The strap bit into his flesh again and again as the other Leos arrived and began striking at his gundam.

"Shitshitshitshitshit" Duo yelled at his console, racking his brain frantically for a way out.

By now his scythe had fallen from Deathscythe's hand and lay among the wreckage of the previously destroyed Leos. Duo moaned as he looked at the fallen weapon. On the console; the self-destruct button leered at him; as if mocking him daring him to push it and end it all. He stuck out his tongue at it and blew a raspberry, but it didn't make him feel any better. 

He knew that one day it would come to this but he never thought that it would be this soon. He thought about all the things that he had wanted to say to Heero about how he felt, that what he felt was more than friendship, but had always chickened out at the last minute. Another massive jolt shocked his Gundam causing it to shudder. Ow Shinigami can't take too much more of this; Duo thought to himself, glancing again at the self-destruct button. 

A flash of gold caught his eye and he looked down. His crucifix bounced against his chest with every blow that Deathscythe received. Time seemed to slow down to a mere trickle and he watched as the gold cross seemed to stop in mid-air in front of his face. He had never proclaimed himself as being a believer but had kept the cross as a reminder of what had happened at the Maxwell Church, a reminder of why he continued to fight. He knew then what he had to do.

" I don't know whose up there but you gotta admit, I don't ask for much; so if you're listening to me right now I just have one request...GET ME THE HELL OUTTA HEEERREEE!" Duo screamed at the roof of the cockpit, his hand reaching for the little red button.

"Ryuokai Deathcythe!" a cheerful, laughing voice called over the COM; "It's not your time to die yet"

"S..s..say wh..what!" Duo stuttered, dumfounded. He hadn't really expected an answer.

The sound of ripping metal echoed through the air as Duo felt a weight being lifted off of Deathscythe's back. The Leo fell away, limp, then exploded. There were flashes of light as the other Leos were quickly annihilated so quickly that Duo could not see what was destroying them. Finally, when all the smoke cleared, Duo got his first look at his saviour.

"OH MY GOD!!" Duo exhaled, his jaw all but dropping into his lap.

Hovering in midair in front of him was an incredible new type of mobile suit. The sunlight glinted off the golden metal of the suit, reflecting off of the two pairs of slim insect-like wings like shards of yellow glass. It was a bit taller than the Leo Suit with a long golden staff that blazed like the sun at both ends. As Duo stared at the foreign suit it switched off its flaming staff and, much to Duo's fascination, made it contract to about half its size before mounting it neatly between the wings on its back.

"Hey, I know that you got a lotta questions but I don?t think that this is the place to do it." The same voice from before piped in   
"Looks like we got some company coming in, so I suggest we book it and play twenty questions later, k?"

This brought Duo out of his awestruck state. Huh...Company? , he checked his console quickly, there were mobile suits coming in from the northeast and south. The other pilot was right, there were plenty of them and they were heading this way, fast.

"Well then..." the golden suit pilot laughed, "...are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to pick your weapon up and come with me. Believe me, I'm not for having to save your ass a second time in the same hour man. So what's it gonna be?"

Duo thought carefully, this could be an Oz trap, but even Oz wouldn't kill its own soldiers. I dunno, there's something about him I feel that I can trust. What the hell! Anyone who can move as fast as he can would be a damn good ally, not to mention he did save my life.

"O.K. let's go." he said, picking up his scythe to follow the now moving mobile suit.

"Right on!" the other pilot cheered as they sped off into the west until they were swallowed by the magnificence of the setting sun.

**********

The massive explosion ripped through the mobile suit hanger, throwing the small base into utter chaos. Oz soldiers ran frantically to and fro, trying to out the growing fire as well as save any survivors that may still be alive amidst the blaze that was now gutting the huge hanger. During the commotion a small figure slipped past the guard post and into the main complex.

Clothed in a soldier's uniform the intruder kept to the shadows, remaining unseen and unheard. A few seconds later he stopped at a door, his cobalt blue eyes peering through the darkness at the keypad that controlled the door lock. The small keypad had been smashed in then ripped out. Someone had beaten him to the target. Dr. J had been very adamant, get that information from Oz at all costs.

"Ninmu kanryou", he remembered saying as he acknowledged the mission. He wasn't going to fail now.

He cocked his gun and opened the door quietly, ready to retrieve the info no matter what. The door hissed open softly and he slid into the room. He looked up and saw that the room's only other occupant had not only already detected him but was aiming a small pistol straight at his forehead. The room was filled with rows of computers with the only source of light being the one computer that was on in the middle of the room. The owner of the gun stood illuminated by the ghoulish light, left arm outstretched, ready to shoot. Heero considered ducking behind the computers for cover in an attempt to kill the other but a young voice stopped him.

"I would not try that if I were you. I don?t want to kill you but I will if you act stupid."

Heero took a closer look at his captor. The other person was young, perhaps even as young as Heero himself. He was wearing a black camouflage suit and skullcap with a small carry sack strapped to his back.

"Look I don't care why you're here but I don't want to kill you. I'm not in the habit of killing those who are not my enemy. Judging from the entrance you made, foolish as it may have been, I'd say that you're not from Oz, neither am I...so I suggest we make a deal. It's got to be quick though, they'll catch on soon that your parlour trick was just a diversion and start searching; and I for one don't want to waste valuable time in a useless scuffle that could get us both killed."

Heero thought it over. "What did you have in mind?"

"We get out of this together and you get a copy of what you want...namely this." He held up two small disks.

"How can I be sure that you won't skip with the disks when we get outside?"

"The disks will be double locked...password from each of us. Deal?"

"Can I trust you?" Heero asked.

"Not really" came the curt reply.

Hn. Honest. " Deal."

Ten minutes and twenty unlucky guards later they were both sprinting away from the base towards a small jeep that lay under some cut foliage. Heero admired the other boy's preparedness. He was simply going to improvise his way out as usual. They uncovered the vehicle quickly and the boy started the engine. Heero paused,

"What about the original data?"

The boy smirked familiarly, much to Heero's surprise, and held up a small device.

" I never leave evidence..." he flipped the small switch, " ...never."

Heero looked back in time to see the administrative building where the info had been stored burst into flame; the magnitude of the explosion emitted such a shockwave that it began a chain reaction that soon spread to the other parts of the base, destroying everything. Heero shrugged, got into the car and they were off.

Just over a half of an hour later they were both in a shabby apartment that the boy had taken them too. Heero sat at the laptop that his temporary partner had stored in the bedroom. The boy stood at the curtain free window, looking at the full moon which was now high in the tar black sky. Heero finished retrieving the information and stood to face the room's other occupant, disks in hand. After a while of silence, the subject of his unmasked scrutiny turned toward him, his young face in shadow.

"Still wondering whether to hand them over? For all you know I might be an enemy and you don't want to just give that to an enemy." He chuckled icily. Heero thought about the gun still stuck in his belt, in the small of his back.

" I'm not interested in your business so don't wonder about mine, it's safer that way." The boy said in a flat voice, ';Just know this; in a similar way to how your enemy Oz is hidden inside the ranks of the Earth Sphere Alliance, my enemy is rooted deep within the highest ranks of Oz. In the end it is still Oz that is destroyed."

With those words he walked over and took the disks from Heero, picked up the laptop and quickly wiped away all fingerprints that Heero may have been left in the room since he still sported his black gloves. Putting the tissue in his pocket he exited the room walking silently to the front door. As he was about to leave, he paused and turned to Heero who had followed him out of the bedroom.

"You can stay here if you want, it's rented for three more days under a false name." He then indicated to a small silver key on a nearby hall table, " The key is there plus there's a handy escape route in the back but remember...no evidence." With those words he was gone.

Heero stood there for five seconds, staring at the open doorway. Why did I let him go? He had his back to me for so long, I could have taken him out at anytime, why didn't I? He could be my enemy. Heero shook his head to clear it; he had work to do, he had to get these disks to Dr. J as soon as possible, that was his mission. He looked at his two disks, briefly fascinated at how they reflected a rainbow in the bright moonlight, then glanced about the room. 

Satisfied that he would leave nothing behind he left the apartment, using a paper towel from the kitchen to hold the doorknob. Finding and sprinting down the back staircase was no problem and soon he was out on pavement. He ducked into a nearby alley way with the strange feeling that he was being watched. He hurried on, uncomfortably alert. From a nearby roof top two ruby eyes peered down at him, hungry and dangerous.

**********

Quatre grunted rudely, surprising himself. Well, he did have good cause; his mission was botched thoroughly. Intel had been wrong about the amount of mobile suits that would be at the base; there was almost three times the amount originally predicted. He would have been able to cut his losses and retreat but enemy suits suddenly surrounded him. A close range shot from an Oz beam cannon ripped into the shoulder of his Sandrock and he was down, Sandrock emitting a low metal groan that made Quatre shudder. He tried at the controls but discovered that the left balancer was malfunctioning, he was invalid.

"Oh Trowa..." he sighed, trying vainly to regain full control, "...I wish it didn't have to end like this."

To be killed so foolishly, he thought despairingly, ...without getting a chance to say so many things; our time together was much too short my love.

This is it, he said to himself as the base's last laser cannon was being aimed right at him. He cringed in expectance as the laser powered up and prepared to fire, squeezing his blue eyes tightly shut. He prayed to Allah for forgiveness of his deeds during the war and bowed his head, ready to die.

"Dragon Wing Shield!" a feminine voice bellowed over the comlink.

Quatre looked up in amazement as a dark green mobile suit hovered above him holding a gigantic whip with huge metal scales. To his horror and amazement the huge weapon broke into sections as it was cracked, those sections flying through the air surrounding both the mobile suit and Sandrock. Green light cackled between the parts, looking to Quatre like green electricity. His eyes widened, as the beam that would have surely destroyed him dissipated as it came into contact with the shield. Just then the force of the strike threw him back against the back of his cockpit and he blacked out.

He awoke groggily, thinking about a beautiful garden and wishing that the room would stop spinning. What?...room? he gasped, sitting up suddenly only to be thrown back on to the bed by a wave of dizziness. Quatre groaned, this was too much to think about when it seemed as if two hundred camels were square dancing on his brain. He remembered being in Sandrock's cockpit, Sandrock he thought where am I? For the first time he looked at his surroundings. 

He was laying in a massive bed covered in pretty flower patterned linen sheets. The room also sported a floral décor; there were beautiful crystal vases filled daisies and irises on both sides of the bay window overlooking a serene ocean view as well as beautiful if not priceless works of art on the walls, all in conjunction with the floral motif. Quatre was impressed; he had not seen rooms this finely decorated since he left his father's home in the colonies. He was still sitting against the carved headboard, staring at the ocean when he heard a soft giggle.

He spun his head around to see a slim girl about his age standing in the doorway with a food tray in her hands. She smiled and Quatre's heart soared. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Kindness and gentle-heartedness practically shined from her oval face. Her blonde hair was held in two messy pigtails tied with mis-matched ribbons; her eyes were the colour of zircon in sunlight mixed with violet and gold that swam around her irises like a kaleidoscope. He sat transfixed as she wrinkled her petite nose and sat at the edge of the bed, her pink mouth upturned in a knowing smile.

"I had a feeling that you would be up by now,"she said in a singing voice "...so I brought some food. Hope you like soup! That's a nasty bump you have there, you've been out of it for almost four hours. I was wondering when you were going to wake up."

When he finally gathered his wits about him he spoke.

"Where am I?"

" My place" she answered simply chuckling at his confused look, " ...in a nut shell it's a remote ranch near the Colorado Rockies. Believe me, it took me some time to haul that gundam way out here but you can thank me later."

Quatre sputtered, "The gundam...how do you know?...how did you?...Who are you?"

"Well...this story is kinda long but since we have the time, I'll tell you ...but you have to eat your soup!"

**********

Trowa's mission was complete. His infiltration of the research centre was almost too easy. They're getting sloppy with security, he thought to himself as he placed a small explosive at the base of a storage tank containing a highly flammable chemical. It was rumoured that Oz was working on parts of some kind of new weapon here, well not anymore. He slipped out of the window and easily scaled two stories to the roof where he creeped quickly across the loose gravel, crouching everytime a searchlight passed overhead.

Like a skilled acrobat he vaulted off of the building onto the flatbed of a truck below with perfect accuracy. He dismounted quickly and noiselessly only to freeze in position. In front of him, near the door of the truck stood an Oz soldier. The man looked over his uniform with a skeptical eye. He's not sure, Trowa realized, his visible eye narrowing just a little. 

Fortunately for Trowa the man became distracted for a few seconds by a garbled message over his comlink but unfortunately for the guard a few seconds were all he needed. Trowa whipped out his gun and fired three quick shots into the man's chest. Then his visible eye opened wide as he gasped:

"'Masaka!?!"

To his astonishment the man looked down at his wounds and then up at Trowa, his full of rage. Th...the bullets did no...nothing! He gasped, unbelieving. There was no blood coming from the wounds as the man stalked up to him. Trowa's surprise hindered him from defending himself and soon he found himself flying backwards from a blow to the side of the head. He shook his head slowly, trying to clear his foggy mind when he heard a soft thud. 

He looked up. Before him stood the headless body of the guard. He watched in horror as it teetered in the air for a few seconds before collapsing in a heap near to its decapitated head, which still bore the look of surprise that it had died with. He stared at the body then looked up at the killer. A young dark skinned boy stood in a defensive stance; slightly crouched with feet apart; he was holding a long blue sword that glimmered in the dim light of a nearby bulb. His dark eyes burned into Trowa's, making him extremely uncomfortable. To Trowa's look of utter bewilderment he responded flatly:

" Let's go... there'll be more coming, he wasn't alone"

Trowa felt himself suddenly hoisted to his feet and dragged roughly into a nearby doorway. The boy pushed him up against the wall and hissed at him to be very still. Outside he could hear shouting and scuffling as the body was discovered. He looked around the room and cursed, the boy spun around at the sound.

"What?" he whispered harshly.

"There's a bomb in this building...it's on a timer."

"Shit" the other boy stated, bracing the door against harsh pounding which began at the same time.

They had been detected and there was no other exit. Trowa walked over intending to help brace the door when the boy sprang toward him; tackling him in mid jump, sending them both backward into a nearby wall. The door burst open, the guards spilling in. Trowa braced himself for the impact that never came. The wall disintegrated into nothing and he was swallowed by the thick darkness. As he lost consciousness he faintly heard the shouting of the guards as the room got farther and farther away with a flash of bright light before fading into nothing.

**********

"What an injustice!" a voice exclaimed across the clearing and through the trees. This was followed by an exasperated " Itai! "

Chang Wufei wiped the sweat off of his forehead with the back of his hand, tracing a line of grease that mimicked the frown already on his face. Blasted repairs! he grimaced, rubbing his sore back trough the tank top. Not only did he lack the proper parts but also execution of the smaller repairs had proved difficult, due to the various positions needed to actually reach the problem areas.

What I wouldn't give for Trowa's acrobatic skill right n...Itetetetete! he groaned as he hit his chin against a lever. Finally he gave up for the while and climbed to the top of his gundam Shenlong for a short break. Well at least that stupid American was not here to talk my ear off, he huffed thankfully.

Deep down he knew that Maxwell's joker attitude was just a mask he wore to hide his true feeilngs but sometimes he just couldn't put up with it.

A bone-chilling howl pierced the air, causing him to jump and fall into the cockpit.

" What the hell?"

He scrambled to his feet and turned his head toward sounds coming from the woods that were getting closer. He bent down into the pit and unsheathed his katana. When he stood again he cried out. In the small clearing a slim dark haired girl stood, engaged in a vicious battle with a thing...a beast. Wufei did not know what else to call the hideous creature clawing at the girl.

It stood almost seven feet with long sharp talons for fingers and toes; its face was gnarled and twisted with sharp yellow teeth that gnashed together sickeningly.Long spiked trailed down it's back to stop at a bobbed tail. He uttered a cry as the beast sung a massive arm against the female who rolled out of the way, bringing up a glowing blade to slice the creature neatly in half. He stood mollified as she then turned toward him.

" GET DOWN!" she shouted as he heard a low growling from behind.

Hot, stinky breathe washed over his neck as he turned his head slowly, hoping to see something other than what he knew was there. Yellow fangs and ruby eyes were what he saw from the corner of his eye. Wufei's eyes rolled back into his head and he promptly fainted, clearing the way for the girl who quickly sprang up unto the gundam's chest and easily separated the beast's head from its body. The creature burst into flames that soon faded to leave no trace of the monstrosities' presence. 

The girl then looked down at the unconscious pilot and shrugged:

" Men."'


	2. Chapter 2

The Demon Gundam

By Quicksylver

Chapter Two

Standard Disclaimers Apply. Warnings: None really... just some language and yaoi.

 

Duo sat on the park table, munching a doughnut and swinging his legs off the side. His new friend stood a small distance away trying to hustle two large pretzels for the price of one from a short, eccentric vendor. Duo laughed as they haggled and bickered, drawing attention from passers by. He thought back to when he had first met the pilot that saved his life. They both touched down quietly, hidden from view by high mountains. Duo all but ripped his harness in eagerness to see who was behind the cheery alto that had hailed him out. He sprang out of the cockpit and off of the gundam that he had laid on its back. He looked around, puzzled to be alone. 

Suddenly a figure emerged from the bushes, smiling and waving. Duo stared unashamedly; the boy was absolutely georgeous. They, by Duo's guess, were the same age. He had an oval face with soft lips and eyes the colour of the sky on a cloudless day, they were beyond blue. His head was surrounded by a halo of golden hair that was drawn back into a long thick braid that was looped loosely around his collar and fell down his back. His tanned face was split in half by a wide grin of sparkling white teeth. He was donned in a tight hip hugging pair of black leather pants and a tight plush black turtle neck sweater. He sauntered toward Duo and gave him a hug. Duo's eyes widened in surprise.

"Hey there!"' the boy laughed, slinging an arm casually around Duo' shoulders. "'Love the look! Modern seminary right? Ha, just kidding! The name's Skye... Skye Shanne! What's yours? Are you hungry? I sure am, there's nothing like a battle to get those juices a-flowing y'know? I'm one for junk food myself, y'know, doughnuts especially. The chocolate ones with the chopped nuts, man, those are just your very own piece of heaven in a cool pink box, knowwhattamean?"he said all in one breath.

Duo had looked at him incredulously; here was someone who talked as fast as he did; he hadn't thought that it was possible. He liked him already. To his surprise Skye had a car hidden nearby and boy what a car! It was a red little beauty with a heart of pure speed. Duo shuddered to remember how he held on for dear life as Skye tried to break the sound barrier around dangerous curves and took flight over hills. He was a self-proclaimed speed demon.

"I love eating, singing, cooking, driving fast and fucking hard... but not necessarily in that order"he had confessed laughingly while maneuvering a very sharp curve with the confidence of a professional stunt driver, AND managing to wink at Duo at the same time.

Duo had been thankful when they finally stopped at a local fast food outlet. During the drive he had told Duo about his mobile suit which was code named Sunfire and how he worked for a private establishment who wished to remain secret.

"You're lucky y'know, I just happened to be in the neighbourhood when I heard you cause we don't usually get involved with local matters, s'against the rules n'all." He stated matter of factly.

A voice brought him out of his reverie. Skye was standing before him, grinning, with a big pretzel in each hand.

"No one can resist the 'Skye Charm', patent pending of course." Shanne exclaimed, trusting one of the pretzels into Duo's now empty hands. 

They both laughed and walked towards the shiny red beamer that Skye had been tempting fate in and leaned against it. The car was warm compared to the chill of the night. Duo shivered, which did not go unnoticed.

"Whanna find a good place to catch some sleep?"' The blonde asked softly, the concern in his voice giving it a deeper, huskier sound. 

Duo nodded but demanded that he drive for a while. Skye chuckled and surrendered the keys. Soon they were settled into the classy motel room comfortably, maintaining a casual string of easy conversation. Duo looked about the room approvingly; Skye admitted that working for a company with an unlimited expense account did have its advantages.

"Where can I sign up?"Duo asked jokingly and they both laughed.

They said goodnight and settled in. Duo dozed off but awoke to the sound of movement. He turned to see the other pilot emerging from the bathroom in nothing but the smallest pair of boxers he'd ever seen. God...he's beautiful he thought to himself. Skye was bathed in the light of the bathroom; his golden tresses seemed to float about his muscular frame, swirling around his slim hips to hang about his exposed thighs. Duo exhaled the breath that he forgot he was holding as the blonde shuffled to the bed and, throwing off the covers completely, collapsed unto his bed and into sleep. Duo flushed at the reaction his body was having. Get a hold of yourself Maxwell, he chastised himself, I'm already in love with Heero...I think...no...I am, I'm sure. He's the one I should be fantasizing about. Now if I could only be brave enough to tell him how I feel and hope that he doesn't laugh at me or kick the shit out of me.

Duo shook his head; he did not like where this train of thought was going. Resolutely, he turned his back on his roommate and went to sleep. Well, tried to go to sleep is more like it. The room suddenly lost all of its warmth, Duo shivered and looked across in surprise to see Skye up and alert. Slowly he eased out of the small bed, motioning Duo to do the same. Duo opened his mouth to speak when a loud crashing sound cut off his words. 

He scrambled away from the window, eyes wide in shock as he stared at the intruders. Skye stood defensively between him and two enormous freaks of nature. They were tall and hideous with blood red eyes and long dangerous teeth, looking like they came from an old horror movie. Duo's heart almost stopped beating as one of them caught his eye in a lengthy stare and he could see that whatever they were, it could only be described as pure evil.

Skye muttered a curse, how could they have found us? He stood squarely between the creatures and the terrified pilot. Suddenly one of them disappeared and materialized in front of Duo.

"'No!" He cried as the Shinigami pilot was backhanded into the wall, blacking out almost immediately.

Skye growled with anger and charged the beast, calling forth a golden sword to materialize in his hands. He quickly bisected the thing and turned to attack the other but it was gone. He looked towards the wall which the young pilot was slumped against but then jerked his head quickly to a small bouncing sound. His eyes widened as a small grenade bounced in and rolled to a halt near the bed.

WHOA SHIT .

He grabbed Duo quickly and made a dash for the window. Luckily their room was on the first floor and they both hit the asphalt of the car park with a hard roll. The room then burst into a great ball of fire and Skye used his body to shield Duo's from the scalding heat of the immense flames. In no time he was on his feet, slicing at the creature that had thrown the grenade. He scanned the parking lot but there were no more beasts then looked back at Duo lying on the damp pitch. 

"Let's get you out of here."' He said softly, scooping the boy into his arms.

He lay him gently into the car seat, covering him with a blanket and buckling the seat belt around him. Don't worry man...I won't let anything happen to you, Shanne thought as they drove away into the night.

**********

Heero slid from shadow to shadow along the streets but no matter how fast he went or how many detours he took; he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following him. Suddenly, the hairs at the back of his neck stood on end and he tightened his grip on the handle of his gun. Someone was nearby, he could feel them. He whipped out the pistol, ready for anything; anything but what he saw then. A scream rose but died in his throat. 

Around him stood three monsters, beasts that seemed to come from the depths of hell itself. They circled him slowly, baring their long yellow teeth and burning him with their bloody stare. A long forgotten feeling of fear buried deep by years of training rose up from deep within him, causing his heart to beat like a kettledrum. He opened fire at one closest to him but the bullets did nothing but bounce off the hard, shell like skin of the monsters and he could only watch in absolute terror as they advanced. He began to attack without any objective but escape but they were too strong. Their claw like hands held him and began raining blows on him.

He struggled hopelessly for a long while then gave in, defeated. He was sure that most of the bones of his body were broken and that he was bleeding internally. This is it, he admitted, I am going to die now. Suddenly, he felt himself being dropped unto the cold ground, the hands gone. He looked up painfully to see the mysterious boy from the base calmly cutting the beasts down with a long sword made of a shiny black metal that he did not recognize. The beasts seemed to disintegrate as they were sliced by the boy?s fluid strokes, giving out a blood-curdling cry as they expired. As the boy approached him he scrambled away, wincing in agony as he pressed himself against the brick wall.

"What were they?...who are you?" he demanded weakly, trying not to let the terror he felt seep into his voice.

The boy stooped and, after giving him the once over, stated in a low monotone:

"They were demons... and I am a Demon Hunter."

*********

"'D... Demon Hunter!!" Quatre stammered, his eyes the size of tea saucers. 

His small hands were still clutching the floral comforter as tightly as they had been when the girl had begun her story. For starters, her name was Iria and she was the pilot of the green mobile suit known as Dragon's Flight that had saved his life. She had also brought him and his gundam to this old ranch to serve as their head quarters as well as  restore his gundam to a near perfect state and store it in a huge cavern nearby.

Whew! Great start! Apparently she and her friends had come to earth in their ;bio-mechs; (as she called them) to save mankind from the demons that had been unleashed to destroy this planet by evil forces. It all sounded like a bad anime to Quatre but the seriousness with which the girl spoke made him believe that what she said was true. He had always believed that such things as demons and other mythical creatures were just that...  myths, but Iria confessed that this belief was only partly true.

"Vampires and ogres and all that other creepy stuff exist in another dimensions but they are not strong enough to pass through the dimensional doorway into this world by themselves so don't worry. The myths are about creatures that roamed the earth long ago but they died out way back when. Their just stories now"' She stated simply as if unaffected by the severity of her words.

His thoughts raced wildly through his mind and he cringed as his mind conjured up all sorts of ghastly images of tales he had been told as a child. Though, all in all he thought that was taking all of this pretty very well. He was just deciding whether to scream like a madman or cower deeper into the soft blankets when the door opened. The girl turned and smiled at a dark skinned boy with an impassive face. He reminds me of Trowa; Quatre contemplated, suddenly moved by a deep sense of longing.

"Lisaan"' the girl greeted, standing.

The boy remained in the doorway, looking at Quatre.

"The gundam pilot... " he said, making Quatre uncomfortable as he continued to stare, "..of the one called Heavyarms is in the other room."

Quatre started, scrambling out of the bed hastily but was tangled so much in the thick sheets that he almost fell unto his face. The girl helped him upright and he blushed. She smiled and said:

"Take it easy, we'll get there soon enough...friend of yours eh?"

Quatre's heart was rabbiting in his chest as they proceeded down the hallway to the room where Trowa was supposed to be. Trowa... here? But how?... was he okay? He was a wreck with anticipation. They soon reached the doorway and entered. The room was similar to his in structure but was decorated in a georgeous blend of blues and greens, complete with a huge carved wooden four poster bed with blue and green see though curtains which were tied to the posts.

In the midst of this large canopy bed lay the slim, sleeping form of Trowa Barton. Quatre rushed to his side, having to climb onto the huge bed in order to reach his lover's hand. As their hosts watched he gently called Trowa out of his reverie and into wakefulness. A green eye slowly opened and looked at him and he gave a sigh of relief. Trowa sat up groggily then stiffened as he registered his surroundings. He looked at Quatre, then at the other two standing near the door. The boy from the base was standing with a girl he did not recognize and he looked to Quatre for some explanation. The girl cleared her throat daintily they the two pilots turned toward her.

"I think we should leave you two alone for a while, so you can catch up."She winked.

The dark boy nodded and they left the room, Trowa turned back to his blonde boyfriend who hugged him tightly and said:

"Trowa...you...re not going to believe this!"

Outside the room the girl turned to the tall boy and exclaimed sweetly:

"New couples are so sweeeeet!"

The boy shrugged and leaned against the wall to stand guard. The girl laughed and bounced down the hallway whistling a happy tune. When she rounded the corner she was stopped in her tracks. Before her a slim dark haired girl was dragging a short, chinese boy into a room. 

"Andromeda!"she gasped, running to help her friend place the boy on the maroon coloured, modern style bed "What happened?"

The other girl huffed in annoyance.

"This one here decided to land his gundam in the middle of demon territory. Good thing I was scouting there or he would have been 'dawgmeat'; he fainted dead away at the sight of two Dawgboys." She shook her ebony tresses in disgust.

"'Well...what did you really expect for his first time." Iria asked softly and the girl smiled slightly.

"Come on Andy, seems that you're not the only one who brought a guest for dinner." She said, chuckling at Andy's confused look

"You'll see!"she continued enigmatically, leading her friend out of the room and down the hallway to where the other gundam pilots waited.

**********

When Lisaan estimated that enough time had passed, he knocked on the door. No answer came so he pushed it open carefully, avoiding stepping into the room. The blonde sat on the bed but the tall one from the base was no where to be seen. He sensed a presence behind the door and silently commended him for his effort, though futile. This one does not trust easily, he thought to himself. Putting enough command in his voice he flatly stated:

"I can understand your doubt but you should already know that if we meant you any harm you would not have woken to such pleasant surroundings...I assure you no harm will befall you but if you attempt to attack me I will not be as cordial as Iria"

Slowly Trowa emerged from behind the heavy door to stand beside the bed, ready to defend his fellow pilot. Lisaan nodded and stepped into the room. His face is like a perfectmask, he pondered, remembering that all to familiar look that he had once seen in his own mirror. But Andy had changed all of that when she had come in to his life like a hurricane, and he could see from the way the tall boy's eyes softened when the blonde touched him that he would soon be healed as well.Quatre grasped Trowa's hand in apprehension only to relax when his beloved's hand tightened around his. 

This dark skinned boy looked ominous and not as friendly as the girl Iria did. He had stopped Trowa cold with his serious words; but if Trowa had felt any fear he was not showing it. Quatre bit his lip as the boy continued to stare at them. Just then Iria appeared with another girl with lush black tresses that went just past her shoulder blades. She looked at them in surprise and, while Iria giggled. Quatre could sense her growing disbelief. She shook her head in exasperation and placed it against the shoulder of the boy Lisaan who put his arm around her protectively. They're a couple too, Quatre realized 

" Quatre...Trowa, This is Andromeda, our leader and pilot of the Red Claw and I think you already know Lisaan, pilot of the Nevaris. Forgive me for not giving introductions earlier."'Iria apologized, frowning but she then brightened saying:

"We have more good news...Ready? Well...we seem to have found another of you comrades; so that makes three! Isn't that wonderful?"

"Who?"Quatre inquired, standing.

"The chinese one." Andromeda said flatly, leaving the doorway, pulling Lisaan with her.

Iria motioned them to follow as they all headed towards Wufei's room.

 

*********

Wufei stared straight ahead in disbelief. He had awoken in a strangely decorated room to see two of his fellow pilots, who promptly informed him that what he thought or what he had hoped was just a nightmare was in fact very real. Not only had he seen real demons but he had been saved by a demonhunter with amazing supernatural powers from another dimension (a woman no less) whose mission was to save the earth from demon possessed maniacs within the Oz organization. 

If he had his sword he would use it, of that he was sure.

But from what he had remembered, seeing the girl easily vanquish the beasts, he decided that he would not try his luck with her, or the serious one who was obviously her man. He looked over at Quatre who was still clinging to Trowa as if the tall pilot was his only means of life support. At least they had each other while he had to digest this turn of events alone, he mused, bitterness rising in his throat. They had only been together for a short while but Wufei could easily see the effect that the blonde was having on the impassive pilot.

Suddenly a voice spoke from near the door

"Whoa... gundam collection, and here I was thinking that I was the only one with a friend in need."'

The voice belonged to a tall blonde with long disheveled hair that hung in a messy ponytail. The only thing he wore was a dirt-smeared skintight black leather pants and a wide smile. In his arms was a plaid blanket wrapped bundle with feet sticking out of one end and a long chestnut braid falling out of the other. Wufei started, Maxwell. He got up from his chair to assist but the blonde girl had already rushed to Duo's side (if rushed was the right word to use as she seemed to materialize at his side as if she had been there all the time.) and began fussing over him.

After a brief hiatus, the braided pilot was resting comfortably in an upper room and the blonde boy had returned looking refreshed. His name was Skye and he was also one of the demonhunters as well as the pilot of the mobile suit Sunfire. He put himself across as the wild and talkative, happy go lucky type. Just what we need, Wufei mused wryly, another loud mouth american. Finally he spoke aloud; asking the question that he had been mulling over but feared ask.

"How do you know so much about us?"

The two boys looked to the girl who, Wufei realized, was obviously was their leader, for the answer. She calmly poured herself a cup of tea and sat down; thinking over her answer, choosing which words to say.

"Our missions..." she began, " ...often take us to many different planets, different dimensions, often to places that are populated such as the earth. Therefore it was in our best interest that we started researching the places that we are assigned to in order to...fit in better. So... before we came here we gathered as much information from our archives about you world as we could and familiarized ourselves with you in case we should meet, so that we do not accidentally destroy our potential allies." 

He saw the logic in this and nodded. She continued:

"You gundam pilots, though your presence is of no real relevance to our mission, are still integral to the future of your world. It is imperative that we preserve the natural balance of whichever place we are sent. You see... we try to remain as 'quiet' as we can as not to greatly affect the equilibrium of your existence. It is a rule we strictly obey in order to avoid unnecessary disasters"

The other two nodded in agreement and there was a drawn out silence. Just then Iria had returned from seeing to Duo.

"You speak as if you have been doing this for a long time." Trowa observed. The ebony haired girl nodded.

"Yes...a very long time" she admitted.

"Tell me about it!"Skye rolled his eyes in exaggerated mock exasperation.

"But you're just children like us" Quatre declared, puzzled.

"We...merely appear to be this way. You see...we can take many forms, most are purely for convenience. Many of the planets we are sent to are humanoid in population whereas some boast a variety of species completely different to that of the human race. Therefore to truly blend into the populace of the realm we protect, we take on their form as not to attract too much attention to ourselves. As for our apparent age...this is to compensate for the size of the cockpit of our Guardians such as the case with your Gundams"

"Yeah, we can't go around as midgets y'know"'kye chuckled.

"Also, our race ages at a different pace than yours does. Even if you live to be one hundred years old you would still be but a 'child' to us. So to say that we've been doing this for a long time takes on a very literal meaning. We've been fighting demons before your colonies even existed."

Wufei listened in silence. Their story was incredible; they were older that the colonies and they were shapeshifters as well, not to mention all the things they hadn't told them yet. His curiosity was peaked, and he could see the same wonderment in the eyes of the other pilots. After a while and a  more questions, Quatre and Trowa retired and the demonhunters had taken to murmuring among themselves. He tried to listen to their conversation but their language was unfamiliar and sleep kept calling to him. 

Just as he was drifting off on the plush loveseat, he was jolted out of all sleepiness by the sight of a short, serious, red headed boy dragging in a badly injured Heero Yuy. They all gathered around as the boy lay Heero unto a nearby couch. He quickly explained how they had met and what had transpired after that. Behind him the blonde boy Skye uttered the words that were also running through Wufei's mind.

"Boy! This is some helluva coinkidink!" 

They quickly put Heero in an upper room and the girl set about healing his wounds. All doubts about their powers disappeared as Wufei witnessed this healing. The blonde girl placed herself in a kneeling position next to Heero on the large royal purple bed sheets and, resting her hands gently on his chest, began to chant softly. As he watched from the room's corner, her hands began to glow which slowly spread over Yuy's battered frame, through every cell in his body. Soon the horrible bruises disappeared and the skin regained its natural hue as Heero's breathing deepened and became steady.

In moments all signs of Heero's injuries had vanished. They retreated into the living area where Wufei discovered in the next few minutes that the boy's name was Tarin, pilot of Dark Wind; and that he and the blonde haired girl were a couple as she kissed him deeply in her greeting. He in turn returned the kiss with such subtle gentleness that Wufei had to chuck his first impression of the seemingly broody boy. 

He was hostile in disposition and unlike Trowa's emotionless green eyes, his eyes shone at everything like living emeralds, breaking apart and putting back together everything that he laid eyes upon. Yet there was a gentleness which gave way to great compassion and loyalty. When everything was settled, their new hosts began to retreat to their rooms.

Alone, Wufei stood at the bay windows in the main living area, broodingly looking out onto the dark blue, moonlit waters of the pacific. He heard someone behind him and he turned. It was the blonde girl, Iria. She smiled serenely and said:

"You know, if you sleep now you'll not only feel better in the morning but all of those things running through your head   
would make more sense after a night's rest, yes?"

He nodded. She did have a point. She then assured him that he shouldn't worry about security because the others would never have gone to sleep unless it was absolutely safe, from both humans and demons. The one thing they never joked about was security. She smiled and for some reason he felt as if he could trust her completely. 

He nodded again and they both went to settle in for the night. Wufei yawned mightily as he undressed for bed. She was right, in the morning he would see things more clearly...he could decide what to do next...he could.... The end of the sentence was cut off by a gentle snoring.


	3. Chapter 3

The Demon Gundam  
by Quicksylver

Standard Disclaimers Apply. Warnings: Yaoi, Angst

Unauthorised posting prohibited

Chapter Three

 

Heero typed furiously at his laptop, his face tight with concentration. Though it may have seemed to anyone else that his expression was the same as it always was, Duo knew better. To him the reading of Heero's expression had become something of a hobby. He knew that the current situation was affecting the stoic pilot more than he wanted to show. He leaned against the doorway and looked on as his fellow pilot stared at the screen.

For the few days that Heero had been unconscious Duo had been keeping a constant vigil at his bedside; stopping only to sleep and eat or when Skye dragged him out of the old resort, ranting and raving that he needed to get some fresh air at least once in a blue moon. Of course Heero did not know all this, Duo hadn't told him and the others left it alone. They all saw the devotion that he had for the psychotic pilot and understood his need to do without interference. Everyone in the universeknows...exceptfor Heero, Duo thought sarcastically. He pushed off from against the door and sauntered over to peer over Heero's shoulder.

"Wha'cha doin' Heero?" he asked casually, looking at the screen. 

Heero ignored him and continued to type.

"Same ol' same ol' eh buddy!" Duo tried again but it proved in vain.

He heaved a heavy sigh of exasperation and plopped down on Heero's bed, staring at the back of the wing pilot's head. Why do I love him when he keeps ignoring me? He knew very well why. It was Heero's coldness that attracted him. The way he treated him like shit and hit him when he was annoyed. It was that psychotic wildness that drew Duo...no... Shinigami to it like a powerful magnet. It was the love/hate relationship that they shared and the pain that Duo felt he deserved.

Everyone who Duo loved died because he loved them, they were all innocents and he had killed them with his love...the love of the god of death. Heero was different to the others; Heero knew death all to well as he had tried to embrace it so many times. Death and the soldier, that's what they were. Joined in an endless waltz, they needed each other in pain filled ecstasy that swept them along like the tide. Heero dealt the punishment and Duo took it in, serving an endless penance for his sins, so many sins. Suddenly movement brought him out of his morbid and painfully true meanderings. Heero had risen from his chair and was walking out of the room. Duo shot after him.

"Yo Heero, gotta mission?" he asked his smiling mask firmly back in place. 

No reply came. Duo panicked, if Heero left now who knew when he would return if ever. He had to do something quick. He did.

"Chotto matte Heero...Ai shiteru!" he blurted out, clamping his hand over his mouth too late.

Heero froze and slowly turned toward him. He could see a mixture of shock, anger and a few other emotions that he could not describe. Smooth move Maxwell! he chastised himself. He immediately began to stammer apologies.

"G...g...gomen H...Heero...I didn't mean..." he couldn't finish.

*CRACK*

Duo looked up at Heero incredulously, his hand touching gingerly at the cheek that Heero had struck.. Heero's hand was still in a fist and for a moment he thought that angry boy was going to beat him senseless. He scooted back until his back touched the opposite wall. Heero towered over him, angrier that he had ever seen him and Duo's heart sank lower with every passing second. He hates me...he hates me was all that echoed through his head.

Heero was shaking with barely suppressed rage as he turned on his heels and stormed down the hallway and out of sight. Duo crumpled to the floor pleading frantically:

"Heero wait please Heero...I love you Heero, don't leave me please! I love you...forgive me ...Heero I love you."

Duo felt as if his heart had been dug out with a dull spoon and laid in front of him. Heero hated him; he was disgusted by the very thought of him. He had opened his big mouth and now all was lost, Heero would never want to see him or be his friend ever again. At this Duo was filled with an immense sense of loss. Great sobs racked his small frame and echoed down the empty hall as he curled on the floor into a fetal position, heartbroken.

**********

Skye stretched his whole body languorously on the pink divan like a large cat, purring deeply as he tried to get comfortable. To tell you the truth, he was bored out of his mind. The last few days had been restful but one can only take so much peace and tranquillity before one went stark raving mad. The only fun he really had was when he was with Duo but Duo was so caught up with that Heero character that he didn?t have time for anything else. He wondered how Duo could even like the boy when it was clear that he was such a tight ass S O B. 

Oh please... he chastised himself, ...this coming from the monarch of hopeless relationships. Anyyywaaaay!, Duo deserved someone better than that, someone who could love as he loved, someone who could truly appreciate his beauty and vitality, someone like me...WHAT? Me? What am I saying? Dammit! Just my style to fall for someone like Duo. Skye... why do you torture yourself like this? Skye got up and walked into the kitchen, grumbling to himself dejectedly. 

There he met Quatre and Trowa eating. They greeted him and he mumbled a reply. Quatre, the blonde, friendly one asked him what was wrong. I like Quatre; he's nice, he reflected before answering:

"Just miffed 'cause everyone's on mission 'cept me." He huffed, giving the lesser reason for his mood.

It was true, the other demonhunters all had missions while he didn't. It wasn't fair...he wanted to kick some demon ass too. Lately they had been treating him as if a hard breeze would blow him away. He hated it when they did that, mothering him, assuming that he couldn?t handle himself. Well how do you think was a hunter before any of you? Huh? ME! Yeah that's right! ME! One of the original hunters! I wrote the fucking book!...oh please Skye, he sulked...it's no use. You?re still depressed...and in love with Duo ...and bored out of your gourd! He rummaged through the fridge for some milk and when he closed the door Wufei was coming in.

They both sat across the table from the other pilots in silence. He poured milk for Wufei, who grunted in acceptance, then sat nursing his drink sulkingly as the others talked among themselves. He had learned a long time ago that one can't ever fight love and hope to win. That it's easier to just accept and go with the flow. He also learned that love was universal and didn't have to be uncomfortable, those had been some hard lessons to learn. Of course none of this helped him now!What he thought was kinship would turn out to be much more and hurt...like hell. 

What hurt was the fact that he had done exactly what he had always done, fallen onto an impossible relationship. Duo was just like all the others; he was so close yet so unavailable. Dammit! He thought, bringing the glass hard against the table, spilling some of the milk. The others looked up in surprise and he murmured an apology, wiping up the milk with a napkin. He sighed and thought about the old saying that talked about spilt milk, chuckling at the irony. He felt like crying now, to go sulk in the pervebial corner but he was way, way too old for that sort of thing. 

Suddenly Heero burst through the kitchen and raced down the walkway toward the cavern that held their newly repaired gundams. They all looked at his retreating form and Skye quickly skimmed his thoughts, trying to find out why he was so angry. In his angry state Heero's mind sent strong images which Skye picked up with distinct clarity. What he saw alarmed him.

"DUO!" he cried out, startling the other pilots. 

To their doubled amazement he bolted out of the kitchen and up towards Heero?s room. There he found Duo sobbing in the hallway and felt his heart twist.

"Oh Duo" he said softly, walking toward the tightly curled boy.

He kneeled next to the shaking boy and gently gathered him up into his arms, rocking him gently. Softly he whispered soothing words to the braided pilot, trying to calm him. Duo tensed then collapsed bonelessly in his arms, sobbing. Skye heard footsteps and looked up to see three concerned pairs of eyes. Gently, he lifted Duo and nodded to the other pilots. Trowa returned the nod, understanding, and herded the other two pilots away, leaving him to take care of Duo.He carried Duo to his room and lay him on the bed.

By this time Duo had grabbed hold of his shirt and wasn't letting go. Since he could not pry his fingers open short of breaking them, he sighed and lay on the bed beside him, using both arms to bring the chestnut haired pilot into a close embrace. Duo snuggled against him, crying into his neck and clutching his shirt tightly. As they settled together Skye used his telepathy to send waves of concern and empathy over to the boy. Duo tucked in closer and began a fresh bout of sobbing.

' I know how you feel' he told Duo telepathically 'believe me. Go ahead and cry...let all the hurt out, let the tears wash away the pain. I'm right here and I won't leave you alone ... I promise.'

When Duo heard this the floodgates broke open. He was not only crying for his broken heart but for all the pains that he had never truly mourned. His parents' death, Solo's death, the massacre at Maxwell Church, the loss of Father Maxwell and Sister Helen ... they all died and left him alone. God was punishing him for their deaths, for being so weak. Skye interrupted:

'Oh no Duo; those people didn't die because you loved them, they died because it was their destiny, because of the war... not because of you. God didn't take their life because He wanted to punish you but because it was their time to go to Him. Hey, if God really wanted to punish you He wouldn't do it in earth; there's enough fire and brimstone in hell for that. No! He keeps you alive because you protect His people and fight for peace.

You're not weak Duo, never believe that. If you were weak you would not even be here right now; you would have died along time ago. I know how hard war can be and how hard it is to find reasons to go on, I've been there many times myself, and it takes a truly strong person to keep fighting as you do. You claim to be the God of Death but in fact you are so alive; and to survive in war with your vitality is often so very difficult. Your emotions often confuse you but they are what keep you alive, not just physically. In fact you're even stronger than Heero ...no Duo please listen to me.'

Duo cringed away from the mention of Heero's name but Skye held him in place. Eventually Duo stopped struggling. He continued:

'Heero does not deal with his emotions but buries them deep down. That is how he was trained to be but what he doesn't realize is that when you fight your emotions, the battle never ends. You waste precious energy grappling with an immovable force and it is only when you accept them as fact can you deal with them and become their master.People who run from emotions are cowards. I should know, I was one of them. Yes, for a long time I fought with myself, only to lose again and again. And it wasn't just me who lost but the people I cared about, who cared about me. 

Heero can't handle it so he lashes out in confusion as any one in his condition would do. But he was wrong to hurt you, even though he's lost. You don't deserve that Duo, you deserve better.'Duo shut his eyes tight, he didn't want to hear any more but Skye persisted:'You believe that you deserve Heero's harshness and cruelty, that how he treats you is justified as some kind of punishment for your sins but that is so far from the truth. Duo, you deserve so much better, so much love. But you don't want to hope for it because it has always been just out of reach and now when it is in front of you, you don't recognize it because you've forgotten what it was. Can't you see that you're not alone, we're all here for you. The other gundam pilots, the guardians...me, especially me Duo.'

Duo looked up in surprise, Skye was now weeping too. He continued:

'Duo, over the years I've loved many times and, more often than not, my heart has been broken; sometimes to the extent that I vowed never to fall in love again. But I couldn't. I was only hurting myself even more as well as the people who cared about me. I would shut them out; building a wall I thought was high and thick enough to protect me from the pain. But my wall only served to trap me in my misery and kept my wounds open.It was only when I learned that love was the only thing that could heal me and that every time my heart was broken, love would make it even stronger that I began to love again. 

Duo, all of my true power comes from love, pure and endless love. Love for my friends, family, even for people I don't even know. It is my love that keeps me fighting to protect people who have no idea who I am and will never thank me...my love for you Duo. Yes...I love you, so much that I don't know what to do with myself, I realize that now. Heh...there... I said it'

Duo was speechless. Skye loved him? Beautiful, funny Skye loved him? He looked into those seemingly endless blue eyes, searching for something that would stifle his now blossoming hope. There was nothing except the fearless and complete love that the blonde felt for him. His eyes began to water again as the blonde pilot reached down and kissed him softly on the lips. The kiss was sweet and deep and was Duo's first. Skye pulled away, searching his eyes for rejection. Duo had not responded to the kiss and he braced himself for the pain. He was alarmed to see Duo crying.

"Duo what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked, afraid of the answer.

"Y...you really love me?" Duo asked like a child.

He exhaled the breath he was holding, smiling down at his sweet angel.

"Yes, I love you. For as long as you live I'll love you and never leave you, come hell or high water...you have my word."

Duo didn't fully believe. Too many promises had been broken before.

"Duo, if there is one thing about me you'll learn, if you don't already know, is that I never ever ever break my promises. My word is my bond. Only the end of the world would make me leave you now."

Skye kissed him again and this time he responded, wrapping his arms around Skye's neck to draw him closer. Skye's hands massaged his back, making Duo melt against him as he hungrily explored the warm sweetness of Duo's mouth with his tongue. A deep moan rose from inside Duo and vibrated through both their bodies, thrilling them both. Duo could feel how much Skye wanted him through the material of his worn out jeans.

"Duo... I want you so badly" he whispered huskily, rolling so that he was over Duo, straddling him.

Duo stiffened and he stopped, quickly backing off. Duo looked at him; his eyes uncertain and Skye froze. 

"What is it? Did I do something wrong?" he whispered, almost afraid to speak out loud.

All his insecurities he thought he had banished pushed forward from the back of his mind with a vengence. Oh no, I did it again. I ruined it and he really doesn't love me in return. He gripped the sheets as Duo stared at him, his heart racing, each moment of suspense chipping away at his confidence. Skye bowed his head, he didn't want Duo to see the hurt in his eyes; Duo was the one who needed comfort now and he was going to be strong for him no matter what. 

"I'm sorry if I did anything wrong Duo" he apologized, moving off of the bed. 

A hand grabbed him from behind and he turned. He could see Duo's confused face through the tears he was fighting back.

"Where are you going?" the Shinigami pilot asked.

"I was ... I mean...I know that I can't make you love me Duo but I'll always be your friend and I'll keep my promise. It's ok, it's not as if this hasn't happened before"

"What's happened before?" Duo asked, gripping his arm tighter.

"Y'know, loving someone who doesn't love you back...I've gotten used to it by now." He tried to laugh it off but failed miserably. He would never truly get used to it.

Duo chuckled softly and drew Skye to him for another breathless kiss. Skye's eyes opened wide in surprise.

"Baka" Duo said softly, "I was just thinking about how fast we were going. I've never done this before. I mean, just this morning I was all but devoted to Heero and now I'm experiencing all these new feelings. Just needed to take a little time to breathe."

Skye smiled...that sexy smile that made Duo warm all over. He tugged at Duo's shirt, winking suggestively and before Duo knew what happened, he was pinned to the bed and thoroughly kissed.

 

 

Notes: I know it's fast but that's how love is...   
it runs you over like a mac truck.   
And i wanted Duo to be happy in this fic.   
Sorry Heero fans but your boy is a real creep in this one.


	4. Chapter 4

The Demon Gundam  
by Quicksylver

Standard disclaimers apply. Warning: Lemon (my first attempt)  
Language and yaoi.Some serious Creep Heero (gomen)

No unauthorised posting.

Chapter Four

 

 

"DAMN THAT BAKA!" Heero shouted in the cockpit of Wing Zero.

He was in a rage. First that Peacecraft bitch hounds me all over the fucking universe and now that pathetic little hyena Maxwell's a fucking homo. He didn't want this; he didn't even like working with others. He was the 'Perfect Soldier'; he could handle anything...anything but over emotional idiots who clung like leeches, sucking him dry. He slammed his fist on the console and muttered a few more curses as he started up the Wing. Don't I have enoughto handle? He asked the Wing Zero. Nooooo...I have to deal with OZ and Relena, not to mention demon-hunting warriors from another fucking dimension all at once. I was trained to fight Oz not fend off lovesick girls or even boys ...or demons. I can't handle this all at once... Not when I have a mission. He lifted off and veered east, flying over the Atlantic to the Eurasia territory where his mission objective lay

**********

Wufei paced around the living area in anger. From what he had gathered from Maxwell's apparent state and Heero's abrupt departure, it was clear that Heero had rejected Duo's affection. He bristled with disgust,

"That bastard..." he muttered darkly, "...he has no honour."

Heero was a fool for rejecting Duo's love. It's so hard to find happiness in war. Heero could have had that in Duo. But he had taken the Shinigami pilot for granted. The braided boy was a fine pilot, despite his reckless attitude and manic personality. What galled him the most was that he had done the same thing with his wife, Merian. He had been so ignorant that it was only after she died that he understood and felt the deep loss. He had not realized that he loved her until it was too late. Now Heero had made the same mistake.  
Fool, he thought, chastising himself as much as Heero, Fool...fool...fool! The word echoed in his mind as he paced the large room.

Quatre watched Wufei pace with worry. He had never seen Wufei so angry. In fact, today was a day for firsts. He had never seen Heero so pissed or seen Duo cry. In a few minutes things had been forever changed. He empathized with Duo, shuddering at the thought of what he would have done if Trowa had rejected his love. He scooted closer to his lover who put an arm around him, squeezing him ever so gently in quiet reassurance. He smiled sweetly at the tall boy who winked in return.

His 'Soul of outer space' felt for Duo, the pain that Duo was feeling was immense but he had the feeling that he was going to be okay. He's much stronger than we think, he admitted. Wufei stopped pacing so he looked up. Tarin and Iria had returned. The petit pilot of Dragon's Flight was devastated at this turn of events and turned to go and comfort Duo when Tarin stopped her.

"Shanne can handle it, my love" he said, squeezing her hand gently.

She bit her lip and nodded in agreement. She hugged Tarin as she remembered the times when they almost lost the smiling blonde. How his inner pain had proved too much for him to handle alone but he would never ask for help. How he would become depressed and reclusive until they held him down physically and convinced him that he wasn?t alone, that they would never leave him, that he did not have to be afraid. Those times had been difficult but their collective love had won through, barely. They still kept a watchful eye these days. 

They had learned over time and a lot of tears that Skye, even though he was the most powerful hunter among them, was like a child who needed a constant show of love and encouragement or he would break like delicate china. Oh Skye...always giving so much love and never demanding any in return, even though it hurt. She hoped that they would both be alright. She hoped with all her heart.

**********

Skye ran his fingers through Duo's silky chestnut hair slowly, savouring the very feel of it. They were both half-naked, taking off their clothes one piece at a time for Duo's sake. He had agreed to take it slow. His hands explored Duo's body and his mouth followed soon after. Duo bit his lip as he showered hot wet kisses over his stomach and chest, moving up to his shoulders and neck, stopping at that spot behind his ears. Duo saw stars every time Skye nibbled on his ear lobe. He captured Duo's mouth in a deep probing kiss as he pulled at the strings at Duo's waist. No sooner did Duo nod his permission the pants were off and flung across the room. 

Skye crawled between his legs and began his slow torturous exploration of Duo's legs and inner thighs. He writhed with pleasure as the blonde licked, kissed and nipped at the creamy flesh. He kissed Duo's hard on through the silk of his boxers and fingered the waistband. Duo arched off the bed so that Skye could quickly get rid of the underwear. Duo reached down but his hands were abruptly held over his head.

"Don't touch'just watch me" Skye whispered, his voice deep and teasing.Duo groaned. He scooted back down and kissed the tip of the pulsing shaft, sending shock waves though Duo's whole body as his tongue teased the small moist slit. He trailed kisses down Duo's member until finally taking one of his balls into his mouth. Duo's breath came in fits and gasps as he felt the hot wetness of Skye?s mouth working against his sensitive flesh. Skye sucked gently until he felt that Duo was ready to come then stopped. Duo protested incoherently then groaned as his other ball was given the same treatment. Duo wanted to close his eyes and let the pleasure envelop him but Skye wouldn't let him. He wanted him to see what he was doing to him.

When Duo let out a frustrated cry he took pity and took Duo's entire length into his mouth, relaxing and opening his throat to accommodate Duo's length. Duo groaned and thrust upwards, trying to bury himself deeper in that moist warmth but Skye held his hips down, running his tongue up and down Duo's member. He sucked slowly, wanting Duo's first time to last for as long as possible. Duo clutched the bed sheets in desperation; the sight of Skye sucking him off was arousing him even more. The sight was strange and new and Duo could not tear his eyes away. 

He wordlessly begged Skye to finish, to put him out of his misery and he did. He increased the pace slightly but that was enough to send Duo over the edge. He came immediately, bursting into Skye's waiting mouth like a broken dam. Skye swallowed it all as Duo convulsed with ecstasy. Then Skye kissed him and he could taste the bitter sweetness of his cum in the deep kiss. Skye shifted, ridding himself of his jeans that were becoming restrictive. He was naked underneath them. Duo opened his eyes wide. Skye was an impressive sight. He lay himself on top of Duo so that they rubbed their groins together. Slowly he rocked against the boy beneath him in a slow trembling rhythymn that drove them both crazy. He looked into Duo's violet, pleasure darkened eyes.

"Duo ...I... I want to be inside of you."

He reached into one of the draws in the nightstand and pulled out a small tube of lubricant. He waited until Duo nodded before coating his fingers. With one hand he grasped Duo's arousal which had returned fairly quickly, pumping it while he slid one finger into Duo's opening. Duo winced from the initial pain but relaxed as the pleasure soon clouded his mind, ridding him of all coherent thought. A second finger joined the first and Duo spread his legs wider, moaning with pleasure. A third pressed in and Duo arched off the bed as Skye touched a spot inside of him that sent waves of pleasure through every nerve. Skye wriggled his fingers around, trying to touch that spot as much as possible just to hear that special sound Duo made every time he did. Duo moved against his hand, impaling himself more onto Skye's fingers. He groaned in frustration when they finally removed. 

As Skye positioned himself properly he took time to look at the vision below him. Duo's hair was spread out around him like a chestnut halo, his eyes were half-closed and dark with desire, and his lips were swollen and begging to be kissed. He almost cried at the beauty, the utter beauty of the angel that he loved. He braced Duo's hips and placed his tip at the opening. When Duo was ready he gently pushed passed the tight circlet of muscle and into that velvet heat. Duo gasped as the pain faded into pleasure. Skye's body screamed for him to thrust and thrust hard but he held back, sliding slowly in, letting Duo adjust to the large intrusion. Then he began to move slowly, pulling almost completely out then sliding back in until he was fully sheathed.

Duo let out a low sexy cry with each thrust and Skye had to struggle to maintain control as the sounds Duo was emitting were driving him crazy. His hand pumped in sync with his thrusts as he brought Duo again to the edge and over. Duo cried his name as he came, seeing stars and spurting his sticky seed over both their stomachs. Duo trembled at the intensity but before he could catch his breath Skye started thrusting once more this time with a new urgency. He had held back in order to please Duo first and the pain that he was feeling was now becoming unbearable. He crossed his ankles behind the small of Skye's back, keeping him buried deep and grasped his shoulders for support. Skye thrust harder and faster, his tip pushing against Duo's G-spot with every intrusion. Duo never knew pleasure could be so sweet. 

He cried out with every thrust, as Skye seemed to go deeper every time. Skye could no longer see, his eyes had misted over and his heart beat like a drum, as his pace became more frenzied. Finally he couldn?t hold back anymore and with a few rapid thrusts, he drove in and reared up, lifting Duo off the bed with a scream as he came so that only Duo ?s shoulders remained on the bed. He trembled violently as he was emptied into Duo's hot inside, shaking, the muscles clamping down on him. Finally he collapsed unto Duo bonelessly, spent and gasping from the intensity. They both held each other for a long while as their breathing steadied. Duo chuckled and Skye looked at him questioningly.

"I was wondering what the others are thinking'we were kinda loud."

Shanne smiled and placed his head back unto Duo's chest.

"Don't worry'I buffered the walls." He yawned, blinking sleepily."

What do you mean?" Duo asked, confused.Skye pulled out reluctantly and settled next to Duo, purring like a sated cat.

"I used some of my power to make the walls sound proof so no one can hear us but I can still know what's going on outside. Handy little trick for noisy lovers, ne? "

Duo poked him playfully and soon discovered that his lover was extremely ticklish. Using this new discovery to his advantage, Duo tortured the blonde boy for ten minutes. Enjoying thoroughly, like the little devil he was, how his new lover squirmed and squealed until he finally pleaded for mercy, promising to do anything if Duo would only stop. For the next hour Duo held him to that promise, much to their mutual enjoyment.

**********

Two days later Andromeda drummed the antique work desk with the eraser of her No.2 pencil, which was chewed to the point of ludicracy. She looked at the numerous bite marks with self-disgust, throwing the pencil across the desk. It rolled pitifully, finally falling off the opposite edge. It had become a recent problem of hers, a nervous reaction. She hated it with a vengeance. With a sigh of defeat she leaned back into the huge leather chair and crossed her feet on the desk, lacing her long fingers behind her head. So much had happened during the last few days. 

They had been successful in locating and destroying most of the earth based demon horde as well as their Oz hosts. She had seen in a recent newsreel that the people believed them to be new gundams. Just as well, she admitted, we can?t very well have themlearn the truth so this guise will do for now. Also, that Yuy boy had disappeared...probably on some mission or the other. She shrugged, she had never really liked him and she disliked him more now that he had proven himself a bigger asshole than she had first assumed. Well...his loss was Skye's gain, she mused. She was happy to see her friend so happy, Skye deserved the best. 

She was a bit surprised at how fast Duo came to return Skye's love but then she reminded herself of how unpredictable love is. Her love for Lisaan had slapped her upside the head on a late Tuesday afternoon and sent her reeling. She smiled as her lover's face came to mind. She shook her head; she also hated to digress. What was important now was finding out what exactly was going on. Intel from HQ was vague (as always, she mused wryly), leaving them practically in the dark. She uncurled her fingers to play with a loose strand of hair. All they knew was that whatever was going on, there were enough negavibes for HQ to summon the Guardian Five, the hunter elite. 

A hand touched her shoulder and she started. It was Lisaan. How does he keep doing that? He smiled, sensing her question.

"When you sit down to think, a herd of elephants could pass by playing tubas, river dancing and you wouldn't know." He said, trying not to laugh at the look on her face. Soon he gave up and doubled over. Letting out a mock war cry she tackled him from the side, sending them both unto the bed. They struggled playfully for a while when she finally pinned his arms down, smirking from her apparent victory. But her satisfaction was short lived as Lisaan somehow managed to topple her onto the bed before pinning her arms above her head, straddling her hips. 

She struggled to break free but abandoned that as he claimed her mouth for a deep kiss. He slid his knees down so that he was draped over her as he probed her peanut butter flavoured mouth. He laughed into the kiss as he pictured her secretly eating the sticky stuff right out of the jar when she thought no one was around. She groaned as he started rubbing his hardening member against her. She opened her legs wider as he rocked harder, mimicking the way they made love. Suddenly the shorts she was wearing were too cumbersome. She broke the kiss and mentioned this little fact to him. In record time all of their clothes were strewn over the plush beige carpet. 

He sucked each of her nipples in turn and in one smooth movement he filled her completely. She groaned softly as he began their unique rythymn, running his hands all over her sensitive skin. To her, every time seemed like the first time with him, his body was always uncharted territory. As she ran her hands over his lithe frame she treasured each small grunt he made as he thrust into her centre.She arched to meet him thrust for thrust, trying to pull him deeper. His heated breath scalded her as he deposited tiny wet kisses along her cheek and jaw. She was so close now, so was he...she could feel it. His breathing became erratic, signaling his readiness. He thrust once twice then once again as they both surrendered to the pleasure. He cried out, blooding rushing in his ears as he emptied into the woman he loved so much. 

He kissed her tenderly, saying the words he just couldn't say enough. Andy was his life. She had called him out of the darkness and had become his candle, illuminating his whole world with her subtle brightness. He settled against her, still inside of her velvet embrace. She liked it when he stayed inside of her. It usually led to more lovemaking. They shared a secret smile, basking in each other's love when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Andy are you in there?" Iria's voice inquired. She put a finger against his lips motioning him to be silent; hoping that Iria would go away. No such luck. Tarin's voice boomed through the redwood door:

"I know this is not the perfect time but it's very important."

Andromeda sighed and pulled away from Lisaan who protested. She planted a quick kiss on his lips before freshening up, an unspoken promise to pick up later where they left off. When they got downstairs the others were all already assembled. 

"What is it?" she demanded, concerned by the looks on their faces. 

There was a pause then Tarin spoke the dreaded words, his voice betraying their finality:

"Heero's been captured."

 

 

Notes: Double lemon. I try to write it as i see   
it in my head. I hope it's not too bad.


	5. Chapter 5

The Demon Gundam  
By Quicksylver

Standard diaclaimers apply. Warning: Yaoi, Torture and Language.

No unauthorised posting.

Chapter Five.

 

Heero was tired. He had been going non-stop for the past three days, each new mission cropping up after he had just completed the last. He was literally running on fumes. He hadn't eaten for almost 24 hours and the hunger was starting to take its toll. That was part of the reason he had been captured so easily, the other reason was that he couldn't focus. So many things had happened that he couldn't...no... hadn't been trained to deal with. This was why he sat, strapped to a chair in some God forsaken Oz prison cell.

Well...at least Wing Zero was in a safe place...away from here.His mission had been to infiltrate and destroy mobile suit manufacture on the base, It had all been going according to plan when he was ambushed while climbing through the vent system. He had been caught like a rabbit. Lack of focus, he chastised himself. On a good day he could have easily taken care of the soldiers that held him down but today... was not a good day. He was too worn out and the soldiers too many. 

Bright light pierced the thick darkness as the door whispered open. He couldn't see the visitor as his back was to the door but he approximated that is was a heavy set man, about six feet tall with a slight wheeze judging from his movements and breathing. He came around to tower over Heero, his face twisted into a sadistic sneer.

"So yer the little bugger that tried to sabotage our base huh?" he stated more than asked.

No response. He came down on one knee, sticking his ugly face into Heero's. His breath was rancid and as it washed over Heero's face he fought the urge to gag.

"Don't worry pretty human," he said huskily, kicking his lips "...I'll make you talk. Heh heh...I'll make you scream pretty boy. What it must feel like to be deep inside you! I can't wait."

Heero smirked and spit in his face. He was immediately rewarded with jaw cracking slap that would have toppled him if the chair had not been bolted to the ground. He tasted blood and (the psychotic little bastard he was) spit it unto the guards polished shoe. The big man snarled, drawing back to strike him once more when a deep growling voice boomed, echoing through the small room.

"NI CHANDU?CREE!"

The guard froze in position like a deer caught in the headlights of an eighteen wheeler. He quickly stammered his apologies to the owner of the voice and exited the room as fast as he could. Outside he slumped against the wall. Before and even after he had possessed this human body, he had never been afraid as he just was. The High Commander's presence alone could make even the oldest demon cower. He shuddered to think of what the Commander had in store for the human boy. Whatever it was... it wasn't good.

Heero waited, the newcomer had not moved from his position by the door. Though he tried he could detect nothing from the other person. No heartbeat, no breathing, nothing but a sense of immense power barely constrained. The hairs stood at the back of his neck as a feeling of apprehension settled over him. He was fully alert now and very uneasy. He could feel the person staring at him from behind and soon became frustrated as the time lengthened into minutes. Finally he could take it no longer.

"Either you kill me now or later...either way I'm not talking" he stated with as much nonchalance as he could muster.

The room's other occupant chuckled:

"Oh no my dear boy...I don't want to kill you, what you know can be very useful to us. As for talking though...I will find out what I need to know...one way or the other." 

The finality of his voice caused Heero's heart to skip a beat. He did not know how long he would last like this. His only choice now was to keep silent long enough for the others to find and terminate him. Slowly a form emerged from the shadow. Heero gasped audibly. The owner of the voice was a mere boy like him, no more than fifteen. His jet-black hair was cropped short in the back and hung around his eyes and face. His angular features were set as if carved from stone. His small lean frame was clothed in fitted black Oz officer's uniform that clung to his muscled physique. 

But what snared Heero's full attention were his eyes. He recognized those eyes. Those blood red rubies that glinted in the dim light. Fear welled up from deep within but his scream never left his throat. The boy smiled and the last of the Wing pilot's courage dissipated, leaving only his despair behind. The boy advanced slowly, locking Heero's eyes with a predatory glare.

"Now then..." he said, "...let's see what you have in that mind of yours."

Searing pain coursed through his brain like acid. He bit his lip to stifle a scream, ripping the tender flesh. The pain doubled and he threw his head back uttering a desperate cry; half in anger, half for mercy. He could feel the dark presence coursing through his head, trying to peel away his defenses. As suddenly as it began the pain ceased and his chin fell against his chest, breathing heavy and sweating from the strain. Cool fingers brushed against his forehead and he jerked away. 

Despite his training he flinched again as the fingers caressed his cheek then wiped away the blood running down his chin. With a sultry smile the demon boy licked the blood off of his fingers, moaning with pleasure at the taste. "I congratulate you." He said, lifting Heero?s chin so that their eyes met. 

"You are a very extraordinary person. Anyone else would be dead now but you live. And...you also kept me out of your mind...which is extremely hard to do. I like that, makes it more fun!"

Clasping the sides of Heero?s head to hold him in place; he traced his tongue against Heero's bloody lips, lapping up the remaining blood. Heero trembled, his heart racing. He struggled violently as the boy pulled down his spandex pants to fall at his ankles.

NONONONONONO! Echoed in his fatigued mind. The boy firmly grasped his shaft, licking his lips lustfully.

"If I can't break you with pain..." he whispered menacingly, his voice husky with desire, " ...then I'll break you with pleasure."

Slowly he began to massage Heero, his thumb teasing the small slit at the head of Heero's hardening member. Heero groaned. He did not want too but he was too tired to resist. The torture continued for a long while. Then, when he was close to climax, the hand came away. He writhed in frustration, bucking up and down searching for something, any thing that could provide enough friction to carry him over the edge. Oh no not yet, my little soldier, a voice echoed inside his head. The demon was speaking directly to his weary mind. You will not come until I say so. 

The pain soon became unbearable but the demon prevented him from much needed release. As the demon watched in malicious glee, hot tears of frustration and shame streamed down his face but he still refused to speak. The boy soon became annoyed by Heero's stubbornness. COME he commanded, stepping aside as Heero bucked wildly, shooting his seed into the air where the boy had stood. Now do it again, the voice ordered and to Heero's dismay, his body obeyed. Again he was rocked by the ecstasy. Again...and again, He willed mercilessly and Heero's body complied, shuddering from the massive strain. 

Finally, teetering on the edge of sanity, Heero begged for mercy; his body drained and exhausted. Anymore and he would snap like a twig.

"Now are you ready to tell me what I want to know?" the demon asked. Heero could barely nod. 

"Good"

Just then the door opened and a shrill voice piped in:

"High Commander Damos sir...er...um...sorry to bother you sir but there's an emergency. Gundams are attacking the base!" 

The boy uttered a curse then looked at Heero.

"Just in the nick of time as they say, yes?" he smiled. 

"Don't worry...they haven't got you yet. Maybe we will continue this conversation later." Then he was gone.

Heero slumped in relief, shuddering. They had come in time. They had come before he broke. They would not allow him to betray them...dead or alive he would leave here. As he slipped into unconsciousness, one word echoed over and over in his weary mind.

DAMOS.

**********

"SOLAR FLAAARE!" Skye yelled as a huge pillar of white-hot flame burst forth from his staff. 

So far there was no sign of Heero and the base was already half demolished. He looked over to Tarin who was vaporizing the enemy with his Dark Wind Meteor Shower (tm) which came from his expansive wings. As he sliced through another mobile suit he bit his lip. Either Heero was not here or they were doing a damn good job of hiding him. He thought back on what had happened when they had all found out that Heero had been taken by the demon horde.

**Flashback**

"What!?!" Andy almost squeaked.

Tarin repeated his words and an awkward silence followed.

"We have to find him now, he's a great liability." Lisaan said matter-of-factly. 

The gundam pilots looked at him as if he were crazy. Heero... a liability?

"Heero would never betray us"that was Wufei.

The other pilots agreed.Andy shook her head.

"You don't understand."She explained, "he may be able to withstand normal interrogation but these are demons we're talking about here. They have ways of finding things out...whether you're strong or not. Even the hunters have been broken under their methods. If they have him for too long we may all be seriously jeopardized. So far we've been under the guise of new gundams but if they find out who we really are, there'll be trouble."

?With a capital fucking T"Skye intervened.

Duo looked up at him and he squeezed the Shinigami pilot's shoulder reassuringly. He knew that Heero was still important to Duo and swore to himself that he would do his best to rescue Heero even after the way he treated Duo. I guess I should be thankful to him, he did in a way get Duo and me together. All this time Tarin had been typing on his computer, soon he had come up with three possible locations where Heero could be.

"Good" Andy said thoughtfully, " Skye ...Tarin, take Sunfire and Dark Wind to the first location. Lisaan...take Nevaris and cover the second base with DeathScythe and Shenlong; the Heavyarms and Sandrock will come with the Red Claw and Dragon's Fight. Ok? Let's go"

"Wait!" Duo said, "why can't I go with Skye?

"Because we're split into teams according to how well we can handle ourselves in a battle with the demon horde. Sunfire and Dark Wind are our best fighters and work well together. They know how to handle themselves in a pinch but you are all relatively new to this therefore we can only achieve victory in numbers."

She made sense so Duo complied. Before they departed he gave Skye a long and deep kiss, pressing their bodies close. Skye groaned and held him tight.

"We'll get through this together, I promise. "Skye said. I always keep my promises."

Duo smiled genuinely and kissed him again.

"I know...Be careful" he whispered, before pushing away with a laugh to board the DeathScythe. 

**End Flashback**

Now back at the base Skye searched for any physical sign of the Wing pilot. His telepathic search was not faring any better. Suddenly he felt a strong surge of emotion that he recognized. Heero! It carried the young pilot?s brain pattern, which was unique in every person. He had first felt it the day Heero had left but this time it was more desperate and raw. He hailed Tarin who moved towards the signal. Using his sharp talons Dark Wind ripped into the tall building, boring a hole through the barriers while Sunfire defended their position.

Finally he hit paydirt, Heero alive but unconscious and tied to a chair. With uncommon gentleness, the black Guardian cupped Heero?s body in an egg formed from his hands.

"Get him back to HQ" Skye told him, "...I'll take care of things her...AARRGGHH!"

Sunfire was jolted forward, hitting the ground with a grating skid. Skye was thrown against the harness violently, bruising him. Skye groaned and cursed simultaneously; crying out as his Sunfire was pounded again, driving it into the ground. His instinct for survival instantly kicked in. He fired his boosters and put some distance between him and his assailant, escaping the next oncoming blow. He swiveled in the air, quickly checking for any damages. Why didn't I feelthat before hand? He asked himself, trying to determine what he was up against. 

When his vision cleared he gasped, his heart skipping a beat. Before him, glimmering in the sunlight was a giant gundam. This portentous goliath was as black as midnight with ruby red lining. Its wings were bat-like and expansive and its eyes were the colour of fresh blood, practically burning with evil. Skye's heart raced. It was OZ's newest weapon, the Scorpio. A Demon Gundam! He breathed. This is what HQ sent them to find! The demons had been secretly creating a powerful weapon using this place because of its mobile suit technology.

"Oh my GOD!" He uttered in disbelief, "Look at that thing!"

"Sunfire...are you alright?" the pilot of Dark Wind shouted, panic evident in his voice.Skye turned to see him flying in to assist.

"NO!" Skye ordered, "Get Heero to safety! I'll take care of this by myself."

"But..." Tarin protested but the blonde cut him off.

"I'll fight better if I don't have anything extra to consider. I need to concentrate. I don't want to have to be thinking about where you are Tarin. If it's just the two of us in battle I can put my full attention into it. So get a move on ...now!"

Tarin reluctantly complied, taking off with his precious cargo. Skye then turned his attention to the demon gundam. He smiled deviously and challenged the dark suit laughingly:

"Let's get it on!"

With a growl of rage he charged and soon they were in a full on conflict. Sunfire's staff clashing time and time again with the demon gundam's scarlet thermal blade, sending showers of sparks raining down onto the ruined OZ base. They seemed locked in an endless clash of titan fire and might, neither gaining ground nor giving it. Soon they broke away from each other and Skye took this time to finally look around him. What he saw was endless lengths of scorched earth and charred debris from their vicious duel.

"Dammitt!" he cursed. All we're doing is destroying everything around us. If this goes on we'll end up hurting someone. Got to get him up to space, it's safer there...at least for the people of earth.

With a parting blow he sped off into the atmosphere, hoping the demon would follow. If he thinks I'm running away, he'll see me as an easy target and follow ...but...he might also dismiss me as unworthy to chase and leave. Hope he has a big ego or this won't work. He looked back, half relieved-half afraid to see the gundam right on his tail. In its large hand was an enormous burning sword that brushed near to Sunfire?s feet ever so often, betraying how close the demon really was. When they were a reasonable distance away from civilization he turned so that they faced each other again. Now the real battle would begin.

*********

Tarin cursed inwardly, he hated leaving Skye alone to fight but Heero was in critical condition. He hailed the closest guardian, Red Claw.

"Andy! Take Heero?I have to go help Sunfire." He pleaded.

He placed the pilot's body into the awaiting hands of Red Claw. He turned to go but Dragon's Flight stood in his path. Angrily he moved to pass around her but she persisted.

" If Skye told us to stay out of it koi, we should do as he asks." She reasoned.

"But he can't handle it by himself, if he's hurt and I'm not there..." he trailed off, deflated.

"Tarin..." she assured him, "...don't underestimate Skye. You have to remember that he's stronger than all of us put together. I know that you worry that he may not have recovered from that battle with The Nothing[1] but you can't treat him like a child forever. I know how much you care for him, we all do but he's a big boy. He can handle himself well and he knows that if it gets to be too much that we're right here to back him up. Let him do this, please."

Tarin looked at his koi, uncertain, then at the sky. You're on your own Skye ... just be careful.

Just then DeathScythe burst through the thick smoke of the smoldering base with a shout of concern. The Nevaris and Shenlong followed him, touching down next to Red Claw gently.

"H...Heero?" he asked anxiously. Red Claw slowly opened her hands to revealed a badly hurt but still breathing Heero Yuy. Duo breathed a sigh of relief. 

"He'll be alright Duo..." Quatre stated calmly, "...if his wounds are tended too right away."

The others agreed. They would head back to HQ immediately.

"What about Skye?" Duo demanded incredulously. "Are you just going to leave him out there alone?" 

Duo was confused and no one seemed to want to clue him in. He hated that. Iria sensed this bitterness and tried to reassure him.

"Duo, Skye knows what he's doing...trust in him. But for now, Heero needs you more...you're probably still the closest friend he has."

He had to agree. Heero was hurt...badly; God knows what they did to him in there. Plus, Skye was a powerful hunter and he did say to trust him. He was torn between old feelings and new emotions.

"God dammitt Skye!" he growled as they took off to tend to Heero, "...you had better come back cause if you break your promise, I swear I'm gonna find you in hell and wring that fool neck of yours. Just you wait!"

Iria was preparing to lift off when she noticed that the Dark Wind hadn't moved from its position. She looked back, her mind touching his gently, questioningly. Tarin sighed. My love, I...I can't just go back and wait. I'll go crazy. I know, I know... I won't interfere but he needs someone to watch his back...even if it is from a distance. You understand don't you? I need to do this. I could never forgive myself if something were to happen to him; I ...I made a vow Iria. I have to do this. I'm sorry. 

Iria smiled. She knew the bond between Tarin and Skye was strong. Tarin had first found Skye near death and had taken him under his wing and trained him. The bond between pupil and student was steadfast, having withstood the true test of time. 

Yes; I understand, she told him telepathically, go and make sure he comes back.

Tarin nodded curtly in affirmation then rocketed into the growing twilight. I'm coming Skye, he declared silently, his face a mask of determination, I'm coming.

 

 

Notes:  
[1]Some time ago the Guardian Five fought a powerful entity called The Nothing which 'swallows' matter,   
assimilating it to increase it's own power. In order to win this incredible battle Skye had to revert to   
true form and call on the Eternal Sun Dragon, The use of this immense weapon drained Skye   
completely of power, almost resulting in death. To date, it is the only type of entity to  
pose real threat to the Hunters and their people.


	6. Chapter 6

The Demon Gundam  
by quicksylver

Standard disclaimers apply. Warning:   
I went to the market and what did I buy?  
A lemon... chucked uncut into this chapter.  
Also some serious language peoples... so watch out.

No unauthorised posting allowed.

Chapter Six

 

 

Skye took a deep breath and sat back in the cockpit of Sunfire. The battle so far had been intense and he had to give it his full attention just to stay alive. He's good, he thought watching as the other gundam floated in space before him, unmoving. He's waiting for me to make the first move, he reflected. Just then the gundam spoke, with a low bass voice that sent shivers down Skye's spine.

"Have you rested enough or do you need a little more time?" it said with a mocking laugh.

Skye bristled and the voice continued:

"I'm surprised that the infamous Sunfire is being winded so easily. Maybe you've gotten soft from meeting slim to no resistance from the demon horde...or maybe you're not as good as rumoured, hmmm?" 

Skye snarled and leapt towards the ebony gundam, Sun staff blazing, but the other gundam twisted out of the way. Their vicious battle continued with Skye's Solar Flare(tm) clashing with the demon gundam's Crimson Sting(tm). From far away this spectacle looked like dancing fireflies to the untrained eye. They darted to and fro in the cold of space, both inflicting and sustaining immense damage. Skye cried out in agony as he was hurled against his seat roughly yet again. I can't take much more of this, he told himself, I don't understand why I can't take him out. He's so powerful...AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH! 

Skye was flung against his console, his head ramming into the hard machinery. The seat harness had broken. He whimpered, shaking his blonde trussed head in an effort to clear the swirling lights. By then it was too late. The demon gundam swung in, pressing his advantage and soon held the Sunfire in a crushing bear hug. Skye screamed as Sunfire sent waves of pain directly into his cerebrum. Being the pilot of the Bio-mech., he was mentally linked to the cybernetic Guardian, allowing him better and more precise control over Sunfire. 

This, however, came with a price...he would have to share his central nervous system with the bio-mech therefore share the pain. Skye's mind went white as the shiny metal of Sunfire's exterior was crunched between the gundam's talon like arms. Low and raspy, the demon pilot's voice sneered over the COM:

"Seems that I have you right where I want you! What an easy opponent you are...so weak! I almost feel sorry about killing you?almost. Just a little bitch who thinks he's a hunter. You don't even know what a true hunter is...do you? How disgustingly pitiful of you...to be defeated in such a way. Not even putting up a REAL fight! You little cunt!"

Skye shuddered; no...it...s not true. Please...it can't be true...can it ? He was not sure anymore, there was so much pain. 

"How dare you even challenge me?" Damos continued relentlessly, "You and this candy wrapper you call a mobile suit are nothing compared to my Scorpio and me. I AM DAMOS THE MIGHTY! No one can defeat me...much less a little weak prick like you!"

He tightened his grip on Sunfire causing sharp spikes of pain to course through Skye's lean frame. His vision was becoming blurred. Why am I so weak now? I can't even break the hold.

"Heh! Now you will watch as I crush your suit like tin foil. I want you to feel the utter hopelessness and despair of defeat, every last minute of it. I want the last thing on your dying mind to be the ease with which I disposed of you and the loss at knowing that you little pussy friends while die the same as you."

Just then, Skye lurched up from the slow spiral into unconsciousness he was descending. No...my friends! I can't fail them...not now, they need me...I can't desert them. I won't let them down. Tarin...Iria...Duo! I made a promise...and I never break my promises...never...never... NEVER!!!

Skye's eyes narrowed in deep concentration. He was not going down like this. He would not break a promise to Duo, he loved him too much and would be damned if some arrogant son of a mangy fucking bitch was going to make him go back on his word.

"Big mistake asshole!" he gritted through clenched teeth, "...Now I'm pissed."

Damos' facial expression changed from one of smug satisfaction to one the horror as a bright light began to glow between them. The light grew brighter and hotter with every passing moment. Suddenly Skye threw back his head, and with all of his remaining strength, called forth the most powerful weapon Sunfire possessed:

"SOLAR ECLIPSE!"

The ball of white heat burst out in a wide beam of heat, equivalent to that of a small sun in supernova; sweeping the Scorpio away from Sunfire and into space. Damos screamed as his gundam was rocketed back by the sheer force of the beam. Intense pain ripped through his entire frame, as the force of the eclipse ripped through his suit, mixing with the shock and disbelief already present. A few seconds later blackness fell over him.

Skye slumped back against his seat in relief. He was alive! But he was so tired! That Solar Eclipse(tm) had successfully drained the last of his reserve and the Sunfire was in bad shape. Skye groaned. Too exhausted...must rest... but...have to warn the others... His head fell limply to the side as he slipped out of consciousness.

**********

Duo cursed and rubbed his shoulder tentatively. He had been brushing his long hair for over an hour. Not that it had any tangles but because if he didn't do something he would go out of his mind. Ever since Tarin had found Skye floating unconscious in space he had been literally at wit's end. The guardian pilots had all herded into Skye's room, not letting anyone in. Duo had been about to resort to violence when Wufei of all persons calmed him down, placing his hand on his shoulder with a small reassuring squeeze. After two terrifying hours Andromeda came out to report that Skye was faring well but needed rest and nutrients But (and that's 'but' with a capital B) it would be best if he were left alone to rest.

Duo had barely resisted the urge to stomp on her head only because she would probably beat the stuffing out of him. So he concentrated on Heero, who by the way was not doing so well. Iria had explained that the healing would take longer this time because it was too soon after the last healing she had ministered. Even Heero 'perfect soldier' Yuy would not be able to endure another healing fusion. 

During bouts of consciousness Heero had seemed to be recovering well but Duo noticed a difference.Heero's eyes, they were even more empty that usual. His monotone a little more flat. His expression a little more blank with a pinch of fear. Something had happened that Heero did not want to speak of. Duo knew it but there was nothing he could do. Heero totally ignored him, not even acknowledging his presence. A few days ago he would have been totally devastated but now...but now he had Skye...and love, so he decided that he would politely put up with Heero's bullshit because of their somewhat shaky but still existent friendship. When he was not with Heero (which was getting to be more often than not) he would roam about the resort, inquiring about Skye every seventeen point three seconds. 

From Wufei he would receive the occasional agitated 'Maxwell!', from Quatre he would receive knowing but recently slightly annoyed smiles, and from Trowa...well Trowa would give him a look that went along the lines of 'Stop bothering Quatre and me or I'll stuff that braid in your mouth!' but Duo pretended not to notice.The guardian pilots were also getting slightly annoyed by Duo's constant barrage. Tarin would avoid Duo all together and the others tried to follow suit. 

Only Iria would answer, then try to take his mind off of it. They would sit and talk about the past, about what each of them had done before they all met. Duo was especially interested in Skye's past, which in itself was pretty impressive. Apart from being one of the original hunters as well as a close relative of Iria's, he was an excellent cook and absolutely loved children. During these sessions, Duo would let Iria do most of the talking, he himself soaking in all the tidbits about his koi that he could. He imagined what the others would think if they saw him being so quiet and he smiled.Duo quickly braided his hair and after securing it with a black hair tie, set out down the hall.

Outside of Skye's room he spotted Lisaan but as he opened his mouth to inquire about his blonde lover, the tall pilot opened the door and motioned him inside. As he entered he gasped, leaning back against the closed door behind him. Skye was a vision. Golden waves framed his sleeping face, angelic in the sunlight beaming through the sheer curtains. He was dressed in a soft flannel shirt that was almost four times too large and only served to make him look younger and more vulnerable. He was bundled in thick blankets and literally surrounded by a fortress of pillows. Where'd they get all those pillows? Duo wondered absently. Slowly he pushed off form where he was leaning and padded softly toward the bed. He?s so beautiful like this, Duo admitted in awe at his lover's visage. 

He gently grasped Skye's hand and bent over to kiss the closed lids. Just then the other hand snaked behind Duo's head, bringing his lips to Skye's. Duo opened his eyes in surprise but quickly closed them as the soft intensity of the kiss overwhelmed him. For a while he thoroughly explored the unbelievable softness of his lover's lips before reluctantly pulling away, for want of oxygen. Skye groaned in protest and Duo looked down at him, laughing as he scrunched up his face cutely, opening one eye to look at Duo. Blue melted into violet.

"Hey you" Duo said, "How are you?"

He ran the back of his hand along Skye's jaw. Skye leaned into the caress.

"Mmmmmm... I'm fine now." He replied, kissing the palm of Duo's hand.

"Um...Duo...?" he hesitated, his eyebrows knitted in uncertainty.

"Hmmm? Skye what is it? Is something wrong?" Duo frowned."No no!" Skye sat up, "I was just wondering...I mean I wanted to know if you would..."

"What?" Duo asked, his attention peaked. Skye leaned in, speaking in almost a whisper.

"Duo I...I...want you to fuck me." Duo's eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

"NANI?" Duo exclaimed. 

Skye sighed and leaned in closer, his breath tickling Duo's earlobe. Duo went limp against Skye's chest as the tender lobe was gently nibbled.He traced a delicate fingertip along Duo's open lips as his assault on his ear continued. Slowly he traveled down his neck, kissing along the pulsing vein. Duo whimpered as hot, wet kisses caused his world to dissipate. Long fingers fiddled with the waist of his pants, tugging desperately. Duo grunted and pulled a little away. Skye scooted forward but was held back. He gave a low moan in protest but Duo was adamant.

"Skye! You've barely recovered...we can't"

"Don't you want me?" Skye looked at him with puppy eyes. Duo sighed.

"Of course I do but what would the others think? They want you to rest." Duo said, surprised at his responsible words. 

Skye fell back onto the pillows with an exaggerated 'oof!' 

"To tell you the truth Duo..." Skye raised an eyebrow; "...who gives a rat's ass!"

Duo blinked and Skye pounced. Soon he was pinned down and the inner cavern of his mouth thoroughly explored. Skye moaned deeply into the kiss, sending shock waves through the Shinigami pilot's entire being. Duo trembled. Skye pulled away, his face unreadable.

"My love...I want you to understand. I need this; I need to feel you...inside me. Especially now, after I've been so close to ... I need something that can be my proof of life, that I'm alive. Duo, you're my proof, my life line...please, do this for me"

Duo nodded, understanding. In a few moments his clothes were scattered over the plush love seat near the bed, along with half of the pillows. Grinning like the very devil he scrambled onto the bed, settling his weight between Skye's legs. Slowly he grinded his pelvis against the blonde's, reveling in the gasp/moans escaping Skye's lips. They claimed each other's lips for another breathtaking kiss that left them both reeling. He tried to steal his hands under Skye flannel shirt but he was deftly pushed away. He looked up in surprise but Skye motioned for him to be still. 

Skye turned so that his back was to Duo and sat on his haunches. Looking back over his shoulder he winked playfully, combing his fingers through the flaxen waves. With one hand he swept his hair around one shoulder to the front. Then, teasingly, he slipped the shirt down one shoulder, exposing one side of his back and a round butt cheek. Duo's length hardened as he eyed the creamy flesh of his lover's curvaceous torso. Skye wiggled his shoulder and leaning slightly forward, he let the shirt slip completely off, giving Duo full view of his ass. Duo's breath caught as Skye slowly raised onto his hands and knees, spreading his knees just enough. Duo gripped the sheets. He thought that he was going to come at the sight. 

Skye turned around fully and smiled at Duo 's enthusiasm, evident on his face as well as between his legs. He was also hard but he was going to make this last. He quickly bent down and flicked his tongue across the head of Duo's shaft, eliciting a surprised gasp. He reached into the bedside draw and withdrew a tube of lubricant. With both hands he smoothed the cool lotion over the throbbing flesh. Duo groaned, throwing back his head but before he could come Skye withdrew. He looked to see Skye positioned on his knees again but as Duo tried to insert his finger into Skye's warmth he was stopped.

"But if I don't it'll hurt" Duo protested but Skye replied:"I know...trust me. It's what I want" 

Duo was silent, uncertain but the look in his lover's eyes was reassuring. He nodded.Skye repositioned himself, straddling Duo's knees with his own. He prodded Skye's opening gently, giving only a brief warning before sliding in. Duo gasped, Skye was so tight it was unbelievable. The Sunfire pilot whimpered as the hot shaft probed deeper with each push. Soon he could stand it no longer, with a cry he thrust back, impaling himself completely unto Duo's member. So deep was he that Skye could almost feel him in his throat. They quickly fell into their passionate rythymn, which became more and more frenzied with each passing moment. Harder and faster they moved against each other, crying and moaning as the intensity of their love swept them away with wave after wave of pleasure.

Duo came first, thrusting deep, pumping Skye's erection with one hand. Skye followed soon after, his seed spurting onto Duo's hand in spasms. They shook in each other's arms until the convulsions passed. Afterwards they lay embracing beneath the cool cover of fresh linens. Skye sighed and snuggled deeper into his lover's arms. To his surprise the Shinigami pilot had dozed off already. I love you so much Duo, he confessed silently. He chuckled; a snoozing Duo was even more georgeous than a smiling Duo, if that were possible.

His chuckle died, however, when he recalled the battle with Damos and winced. What happened there? He wondered, I was so weak?I couldn't even hold my ground against him. I'm not supposed to be this helpless- I don't understand. I've recovered from the battle with the Nothing so why? why? Normally I could have vaporized him but I couldn't even do any serious damage without using the Solar Eclipse(tm). These questions still plagued him 

**********

Meanwhile the other pilots were in conference in the massive library 

"Is it over?...did you win?" Quatre inquired. Tarin shook his head.

"Damos was not destroyed...only delayed...and that's bad."

Wufei was direct. "How so?" 

Andromeda gave the explanation."Damos is far more dangerous than anything we've come up against...he's one of us."

Tarin continued. "Yes, a long time ago Damos broke the prime, the only rule of our people, never harm your own. He violated this sacred rule and was executed by our law...or so we thought."

"Now he's back..." Andy concluded, "...and with the demon horde behind him, he's stronger and more dangerous...to all of us"

Heero shrugged. " I thought you guys were some all powerful team...but all you've done so far is try to scare us with all you're talk. Why don't you get off your asses and do something?"

"Heero!" Quatre gasped, shocked at his rudeness.

"He does have a point." Wufei admitted, getting a more wide-eyed look from Quatre.

"He's right." This time it was Lisaan, who spoke, surprising them all. He continued:"Andy...we've gotten soft. We've gone without a real fight for so long that we forgotten that it's not all planning but action. Skye always told me that in any battle one must take effective and direct actions. There's no gain in playing it out. We weren't trained to rely on HQ for our Intel, we got it ourselves. We have to go back to the basics in this one... do...or die."

Andromeda gaped, shocked not only by the quantity of words coming from her koi's mouth but the sharp truth that rang in them. They were limiting themselves, digressing instead of progressing. She nodded.

"Basics...right! Guardians... we're hunters...first and foremost. We hunt demons and we destroy them. No more bullshit! As soon as Skye is ready... we hunt!"

The others all agreed. The gundams would serve as ground troupes and back up while the hunters would seek and destroy Damos and his cohorts. If all went to plan OZ would be crippled permanently on this world. Iria seemed doubtful

"What is it Iria?" Andromeda asked.

"Well, it's about Skye...I ...I'm kinda worried." She confessed

."No need Ri-chan!" a voice boomed from the doorway. 

Skye bounded in and plopped down into Iria's lap, giving her a big kiss on the forehead. Duo, who had followed, laughed at the expression on Iria's face as she returned Skye's warm embrace. They settled down and after a barrage of questions about his welfare, they filled them in on the plan of action.

"I'll take care of Damos, I have to settle this." Skye stated.

"This is not a personal thing," Tarin warned, " I'm not sure you can handle this after your last meeting."

"That was because I was dumb. I thought that I could handle him with the Sunfire but it was the Sunfire that made me vulnerable. I was arrogant...and careless. It won't happen again, I can take him. You know that I'm the only one with a real chance.

""We all know that but I don't want you to go alone." Andromeda decided.

"But..."  
"My word is FINAL!" 

"Hai." Skye slumped, but sat upright again. "I get to chose who"

Tarin gasped, "What!?!" 

Andromeda nodded."It's only fair." she said before Tarin could speak. He reluctantly gave assent.

"I chose Iria"

"What!?!" now everyone gasped. 

Iria looked at Skye, then nodded. She turned to the others.

"I understand. You see...Skye and I share the same power...the same blood. Not as in blood relations but we truly share the same blood.It's hard to explain but we're like two parts of a whole, linked in a very special way. Therefore for us to fight together would be the best way to defeat our enemy now." 

She looked to Tarin. Please understand my love. He nodded.

"That's it then..." Andromeda said, "...let's get some rest, tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Everyone agreed.

 

 

Notes? hmmmmm....


	7. Chapter 7

The Demon Gundam

By Quicksylver

Standard Disclaimers Apply. Warning: yaoi, language,nothing to serious.

No unauthorised posting allowed.

 

Chapter Seven

 

Two Oz guards stood under the dim light of the small bulb above the door, the smoke of their cigarettes swirling in the hazy yellow light. They had taken this time to take a drag. No one ever came around so their absence would hardly be noticed. Suddenly they felt a chill. Quickly they both outed their smokes and stood alert but it was to late. A large clawed hand sprung from the thick shadow, gutting the first guard. The second could only watch in terror as the first man's insides were shredded before him. Blood squirted onto his face and he wiped his eyes, desperate for it to be gone.

His scream was stifled as the claw clasped his neck, slowly crushing the delicate bone. The gasping guard transformed, hoping that in his demon form he would be able to break free. He was wrong. There was a sickening crunch then silence but for the sound of the corpse falling. Even the crickets had stopped their nightly song.

A young raven haired boy emerged from the darkness, licking the still warm blood from his fingers. He looked over at the bodies strewn in the dim light and smiled maliciously. He would not tolerate slackers, he didn't bring them to this world to enjoy human pleasantries like cigarettes and the whores they had been frequenting. Pathetic creatures, he sneered, at least in death they will serve a purpose. Those human hosts would make for a fine meal... and I need the energy if I'm going to defeat those guardians. Damos grinned wickedly. This time he would be ready.

**********

Andromeda wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. Another Oz base destroyed. They had split up at first light, targeting Oz bases that had strong horde presence. The demons had not expected such a full force attack on such short notice and the absence of their High Commander threw them into chaos. It was easy taking them out while they scrambled to defend themselves. She had kept the gundams on earth while Tarin had gone into space. His main mission was to destroy Fortress Barge. Such a large weapon in Horde hands could mean the needless deaths of many. 

Lisaan had been sent to disable Oz's main marine core along with Wufei in the Nataku. If they cut off the head of the beast, the body would die soon after. She veered south; another major horde base was two hundred clicks away. Lisaan had been right, for too long they had digressed when they should have just handled the situation the old fashioned way, they had been too arrogant. She would have to be careful to avoid this behavior in the future if she wanted to remain a good leader.

***********

Duo brought his scythe down, slicing through two Leos. He screamed into the cockpit of his gundam, bringing the thermal weapon around to mow down three more suits. Oz had been totally unprepared for the world wide systematic attack on their bases. Duo laughed as he destroyed two more suits. He was truly Shinigami, reaping the fields of Tartarus, leaving in his wake a harvest of burnt and shredded mobile suit parts. This was his third base for the morning, he thought back to just before they all headed out.

*Flashback*

Skye stood watching as Duo checked the systems of his Gundam. Duo was so beautiful, dressed in all black as he squatted over the open cockpit. Duo looked over and blushed to see the blonde staring. He quickly jumped down.

"What's up?" he asked, coming to stand in front of Skye. 

The Sunfire pilot caressed Duo's cheek.

"I just want you to be careful out there" he answered. 

He kissed his lover tenderly, nibbling on the bottom lip. Duo sighed. He looked at Skye, there was something he wanted to say. He tilted Skye's chin up to face him.

"What is it?" he asked, "...are you unsure about facing Damos again?" 

Skye shook his head."It's not that. There's something you have to know." 

He paused and Duo held his breath. 

"I love you so much Duo and you know that I'll stay with you as long as you'll have me but you have to understand something. When you die I won't be able to join you. I've lived longer than I care to remember and I'll probably go on living for a long time. You have to understand."

Duo bit his lip. "Does that mean you won't age like I do?" 

Skye chuckled."I can age Duo, I'll grow old with you. We can even go to a nice retirement home together. I can do all that? everything except join you on the other side."

Duo nodded. "I can live with that I guess" 

Skye kissed him again, this one deeper and open mouthed. Duo leaned in closer, his head in a haze. Skye pulled away.

"Be careful now" he said turning away, " ... and show those bastards what ole Shinigami can do!"

*Flashback*

Duo laughed again as the base went up in flames. He would go now and join Quatre as Andromeda had planned. Soon the war would be over. Duo 's heart raced. It was almost over.

************

Zechs Marquise looked at the burnt remains of the Lawrence Base. It had been completely destroyed, he was too late. Noin's desperate mayday had been the last transmission to come from the base. They had been under attack by the gundams. And from the looks of it no one had survived. He bristled with anger. How could the demon horde be so easily defeated. Treize had assured him that even though the High Commander's whereabouts were still unknown that Oz would continue to function. That he, Treize, would assume temporary command. 

Bullshit, the demon horde was nothing without Damos. They couldn't even remain in this dimension if Damos were to die.His scanner beeped, bringing him out of his thoughts. A mobile suit was fast approaching. It was gundam 01, the Wing gundam. He swerved to face the oncoming threat but was caught off guard as the white gundam tackled him head on, sending them both to the charred ground. 

Heero gritted his teeth at the impact. Those extra jets Tarin had installed in Wing Zero were what gave him the extra boost he needed to tackle the Tallgeese the way he did. Though it hurt to clash the suits in this way, he knew that grounded, the Verniea System that gave the Tallgeese it's speed would be severly hindered. It was his only chance to kill Zechs. Using the new jets he charged the fallen Tallgeese and slashed with his beam sabre.

The blue suit swerved to avoid the full frontal blow but the sabre sliced through the suit's left leg, severing it completely. Zechs cursed, how did he move so quickly. Wing Zero was now charging from above. Zechs aimed his beam cannon, he only had one shot. He fired the weapon's full charge, hoping to destroy the white gundam but his effort proved in vain. Heero swiftly flew around the beam and drove straight for the Tallgeese.

"You son of a bitch!" Heero screamed, " all you fucking demons will die for what you did to me!"

He threw back his head and laughed as he brought his beam sabre down into the Tallgeese, piercing directly through the cockpit. Zechs screamed as the suit exploded around him. The demon inside him fought to escape but it was too late. Both demon and host perished as flames engulfed the cockpit.Heero watched in satisfaction as the flames rose high into the sky. He would not stop until every last demon was dead. They would pay for what they did, he would make them pay.

***********

Treize Khushrenada stood in his huge office and looked on at the battle being waged out side his window. Colonel Une was piloting one of the Taurus suits in a battle against the gundam 05, the Shenlong gundam. It was truly a magnificent sight. The two suits clashed with the might of gods. He knew that either way, Oz would be victrorius. Une would defeat the Gundam in battle. If not he would kill the pilot in a duel. He knew that the young chinese would demand a rematch and this time he would kill him quickly. 

He had been toying with the boy when he saw him last, laughing as the boy retreated in shame. He had hoped that that one would provide a welcome diversion to the boring humans that walked this pitiful planet but it seemed that he would have to be disposed of now. Honour...ch, he shrugged. He tirned his attention back to the battle just in time to see the 05 gundam's dragon claw rip through Une's cockpit. He smiled, I never liked that bitch anyway. 

He was about to withdraw his sword when he heard a soft whining. He looked up. A red stealth missile was bearing down on him. Wufei watched in horror as the projectile slammed into the office, demolishing the entire building in a huge ball of fire. He spun around to see Red Claw land softly behind him.

"You bitch!" he screamed. "Have you no honour? He was mine!" 

He made as if to charge the Red Claw but Andromeda's harsh voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Get over it Chang. This is war, plain and simple. There is no honour in mass murder. We do what we have to do to win. Treize is dead, doesn't matter how he died... he's dead. You think that you could have defeated him? All because you had justice and honour and right on your side? Give me a break. He was playing with you, you would not have survived a duel with him if he didn't let you. What would be the use of you dying? ... would it bring you honour? That's just selfish bullshit. What about the people who need your protection? They need you honourable or not. This is not about you alone so get off your high horse and join the real world or go home. "

Wufei watched in shock as she flew off. He squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting her words to be true. In his quest did he forget the people who needed him, the people who were alive and not those who were dead and gone. He had been so caught up in pleasing Nataku that he had neglected his people, his colony. A tear escaped and rolled down his cheek. He couldn't hold back any longer, he clutched the controls of Nataku and sobbed.

************

Damos stalked up the gangplank to the cockpit of the second Scorpio. He had been wise to have two made. A technician came running as he climbed in.

"Sir, You can't take the Scorpio!" he gasped. 

Damos seethed."How dare you tell me what I can or cannot take!" 

The tech trembled."I would never do that sir but... but the Scorpio... it's not complete." he stammered.

Damos was furious. Not complete. He took it a gun and shot the tech between the eyes, the beast inside crying out before dying with its host. Incompetent fools, he fumed, how could he defeat the hunters in an unfinished suit. Huge explosions suddenly rocked the base. It has begun, he had no other choice. He fired up the Scorpio.

"For the glory of the horde!" he screamed, boosting off to confront the enemy.

Sunfire hovered above the blazing inferno that was the base. Damos was near, he could feel him. Skye watched as Dragon's Flight set off the last set of explosions. Soon the base would be smoldering rubble. A flash on metal caught his eye. The Scorpio had emerged from a thick column of smoke, his beam sword ready. Skye activated his sun staff and assumed battle stance. They stood there each waiting for the other to make the first move. Soon Dragon's flight came to hover nearby.

Damos sneered and lunged toward the green suit. Skye reacted instantly, charging forward to slash his sun staff across the chest of the Oz suit, leaving a great gash in the metal. Damos cursed as his control panel sparked. Unfinished indeed, the suit was hardly functional. He crashed to the ground, landing on top of a mountain plateau. The Scorpio skidded unhindered across the flat expanse with out signs of stopping. Damos tore off his straps and jumped off the moving suit before it fell off the edge of the plateau. The huge black suit teetered on the edge before finally slipping off, exploding as it hit the jagged rocks below.He watched as both guardians landed, he could not leave now.

All that effort, tolerating this rock of a planet, serving those filthy demons. All destroyed by these blasted hunters. He was once on of them, so much power. But they stripped him of it. He had barely gotten away with his life. That was why he joined the Horde. They had promised him power, power like he once possessed. But he could never regain his true power, what he had now was a mockery of his past strength. He fumed as the two pilots disembarked. They'll pay for this, he swore, they'll pay for making me what I am.Skye and Iria stood near their suits.

Skye wondered why the Scorpio went down so easily. Almost too easily. Damos stood near the edge of the plateau. This was it. Damos took the initiative and charged, brandishing a large dark blade. Skye countered the attack with his own blade while Iria attacked from the back, their movements so quick it seemed a blur. For some time they battled, Damos weakening from the constant onslaught from both of them. He felt himself losing. He couldn't lose, he had to do something. With a barbaric cry he threw off Skye and charged Iria, hoping to get her out of the way first before dealing with the Sunfire pilot. 

Iria flew back but brought her sword up in time to clash with Damos' blade.He sneered as they tested their strengths, his threatening to overcome hers. Just then Iria kicked him in the groin, springing up onto her feet as he stumbled back. She swung her sword and it caught him in the neck. Blood squirted unto the rocky ground as Damos grasped at the bleeding gash. He grinned wickedly as the cut began to heal itself. Iria cursed, he could regenerate. She motioned to Skye, they had to kill him before he healed fully. 

Skye nodded. His golden sword split in two before their eyes to form two identical blades. Holding one in each hand he attached them at the hilt creating a double-edged staff. Holding the swords above his head, he spun them around, faster and faster until they became a disk of energy.Drawing all his power into the swords he cried out:

"Super Nova"

He brought the staff down, the energy in it shooting out. Damos screamed as the energy pierced him, burning right through his body with the heat of a thousand suns. He could feel the demon power fading as he fell to his knees. He couldn't believe that he had lost. Iria watched as Damos' body disintegrated into nothing. She exhaled the breath that she had been holding. He was dead, finally. They had won. 

She turned and ran to Skye who kneeled slumped on the ground, his sword the only thing holding him up. She took him in her arms and held him while his breathing evened. The Super Nova (tm) had drained most of his energy and he was tired. He looked up at her face and smiled weakly.

"Did we win?" he asked and Iria laughed.

She nodded and he rested his head on her shoulder with a sigh.

"Good" he said before passing out.

 

 

Notes: I know that people die quick but i wanted to finish this fic!


	8. Chapter 8

The Demon Gundam  
by quicksylver

Standard Disclaimers Apply. Warning: Yaoi.

No unauthorised posting allowed

Epilogue.

 

Duo struggled to walk along the loose sand with the cooler. He looked across to where the waves crashed against the shore with calming sound. He finally reached his destination and set the cooler down with a huff. A voice chuckled.

"I did offer to go get it lover"

Skye laughed and reached into the container for a beer. He was lying buck-naked on a large towel, his body bronze in the Hawaiian sun. Duo raked his eyes over the body of his lover hungrily. They had come to this private paradise after war. Oz had been totally destroyed and the demon horde vanquished. The war was finally over. 

Duo looked out at the pacific and thought about his friends. Quatre and Trowa had gone back to the colonies together. Wufei had said something about visiting his native China then disappeared. Heero was nowhere to be found. He never returned from the battle that day and no one knew where he went.

Duo hoped that he was all right though, he still cared for the psychotic boy, more as a friend now. Andy and Lisaan had gone back to HQ to report and to inform them that the guardians were taking a little vacation... for about ninety years or so. Skye was true to his word. Tarin and Iria had gone, Skye said that they had some things to take care of back home.

He looked to Skye again, the sight of his koi's body exciting him. He pounced on the snoozing boy and kissed him awake. Skye moaned as Duo pressed their bodies together rubbing against him. 

"Skye" Duo gasped, grasping Skye's erection in his warm hand.

Skye whimpered as Duo began to pump gently. He arched of the towel.

"Make love to me"; Duo commanded.

And he did.

 

 

Finis

Eureka! it's finished at last!  
my first fanfic which i abandoned and came   
back to when i caught the vaps.

Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
